Velociraptor by Dimetrodon
by Pandapanda-chan
Summary: A week after the final battle against Lothor, Desmond and Shayera head off to finish their school year. Only to be brought back into the Ranger business once again
1. Chapter 1: Day of the dino pt1

Hey guys! Here's the new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers! Or Rachel!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Day of the Dino pt1

"Bye mom!" Shayera Oliver, former silver ranger, ran out of the kitchen grabbing a red ruby apple, and kisses her three baby siblings a good bye and hugs Derek.

Kim leaned out of the kitchen waving goodbye to her eldest daughter. "Be safe!"

The brunette jumps into her hot pink car, throwing her bag into the back and pulls out of the drivers seat and heads off towards Reefside High.

* * *

Desmond Oliver, former gold ranger, pulled up into the Donaldson driveway waiting for his girlfriend, Rachel.

"See ya Justin!" Rachel ran out of the house and towards the green car, and gets in. "Hey Desmond."

"Hey let's head out. The bell is about to ring." He pulled out and started to drive over to the school . "Hey you know Shay just got out of the hospital?"

"What?! For what!"

"She messed up her knee, she had surgery for it. She's all good."

"Figured. Gymnastics is a dangerous sport."

Desmond blinked and looked over at Rachel. "Gymnastics? Who said that? It was fighting against me."

"DESMOND!"

* * *

Shayera walked into her first class and went to sit next to a wavy hair girl in yellow. "Anyone sitting here?"

The girl looked up and shook her head. "No."

"Thanks." Shayera sat down and took out her books. She turned her head, and noticed Demsond and Rachel walking in. "Great..lovebirds."

"Hey you have one too sis."

"Not here."

Desmond smirked and sat down next to Rachel and looked down noticing his sister's brace not on. "Sis…your brace.."

She blinked down and groaned hitting her head on her books. "I knew I forgot something…no wonder why it hurts so much."

Just then Tommy Oliver walked in with his glasses, and placed his books down. "Guys, settle down! Take your seats, please!"

Shayera smiled slightly and turned her head over to Desmond trying to keep her laugh to herself. Desmond nodded his head, also trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Thank you. I'm Dr. Oliver." He started. "And this is first period science." He leaned against his desk. "Before we start, are there any questions."

At that split second, a long blonde girl rasied her, and stood up. She took a step towards Tommy. "Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell." Everyone minus the twins and Rachel groaned. "As you know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school T.V station." And again everyone groaned. "Anyway, I'm sure our viewer are wondering, well, um, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher." She turned her head, "Devin, are you getting this?!"

Tommy shook his head sighing. "Cassidy, trust me I'm old let's put the camera away, and for now, let's talk about you guys. And what you expect of yourselves this semester, because that's what's really important."

Shayera turned her head, and and blinked at the empty chair, andpoints at the chair. Getting the idea, Tommy noticed the chair and questions, "Are we missing someone?"

* * *

Outside, Shayera laid on the ground yawning. Demsond glared at his sister, after reading her schedule. "I can't believe you only have one class."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. Besides I have to help mom, and I;m just missing my science credit so yeah."

Rachell was on the phone talking with her parents, but frowned seeing Randle walking up to her, giving her detention. The twins watched their friend/girlfriend be escorted out. "That the new princible?"

"Yeah."

"She needs help."

The twins looked at eachother, then at their phone. "You get Derek? I take care of the triplets?"

"Deal."

* * *

The next day Shayera was down in the Dino-lab checking out the computer monitor making sure it's all good. She failed to notice two teens walk down to the lab. "Desmond! You know where dad is?"

"He should be here."

The two teens looked at eachother and walked over looking around. Tommy walked out from the shadows and saw the two teens stating, "If you two are here looking for extra credit. Your in the wrong place."

The twins got up and walked over recognizing the two teens from class.

"Dr. O We have a reason why we're here." Ethan spoke

The teen in red, Connor, hit his chest. "Dude, he's just gonna laugh if we tell them."

"It's the truth! He'll believe us."

Shayera looked over the two teens. "They have the gems dad."

Tommy looked at his daughter confused.

"Yeah well….Kira's missing."

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Day of the dino pt2

Hey guys here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers! Or Rachel!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Day of the Dino pt2

"Yeah..well she wasn't the only one." Conner stated.

The three olivers raised their eyebrow.

"Rachel was also taken by these weird dinosaurs things." Ethan spoke.

Desmond widen his eyes and turned around bitting his lip, while Shayera looked over at her father.

"They're Trynodrones. " tommy stated.

"And you know this…"

"I help create them."

"Oh. Class project?"

Shayera took a step forward and placed a arm on Tommy's arm. "Listen guys, it's a long story. For now we need to fine out why they took the girls."

Connor took out a red dino gem. "Maybe these?"

"Uh…oh."

* * *

"Kira…Kira…KIRA!"

Kira opened her eyes and sat up turning her head seeing Rachel standing next to her. "Wha?"

"shh…listen."

Give….me…the…gems…

"whose…there….?" Kira questioned.

"Come out…where we can see you?" Rachel whispered.

Gem….

"If this is about jewelry" Kira stated. "Look pal, clearly you got the wrong girl. I wear friend cracelets once in a while, but…"

"I only wear earings."

The two girls turned around and gapsed.

"I've been waiting far to long to allow insignificant teenagers to get in my way." The monster told them "Now where are the dino gems."

"You mean those rocks that we'ce found in the cave?" Kira questioned.

"Yesssss"

"sorry. We gave ours to Conner and Ethan." Rachell started.

"Yeah, you'll have to ask them. Can we go now?""

The monster vanished, and the two girls looked around freaked out.

"Okay..that's it." Kira stated. "No more cafeteria food."

"I agree." Rachel looked around. "I now understand why Shay only eats organic food. Keeps her sane."

The two girls turned around, and stopped seeing a woman in all black. "You'll be lucky if you ever see food again."

* * *

"We're really sorry." Conner apologized to Tommy. Shayera was comforting Desmond, who was sitting on a chair while Tommy rolled around the yellow dino gem in his hand. "How were we suppose to know that those gems had super powers and that those lizards dudes where going to come looking for them."

"I guess it isn't something you see everyday." Tommy sighed.

"sorta like a science teacher, with his family that has ruins of an ancient civilization under their house?" Ethan stated.

"Look not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean.

"Okay first of all don't call me dude." Tommy stated. "Second as hard this may seem you two need to forget all bout this."

"uh dad..that might not be…"

Tommy walked off towards his jeep. , but Connor ran infront of him blocking his way.

"the gems's power is is already bonding with you." Tommy realized.

"You can tell us all about it now, or at the next parent/teacher conference." Connor pointed out.

* * *

"You got a name?" Kira questioned. "Cause you look kinda familiar."

"My master calls me Elsa."

"Your master?"

Rachel leaned over to Kira and whispered, "Got a sense of master and slave thing going on."

"Okay, whatever. Look we're going to let ourselves out."

The two girls turned to walk towards the door but Elsa grabbed their shoulder. The two girls reacted, by attacking her, they both kicked her, Kira was in shock.

"Wow….I so did not mean to do that" Kira stated.

"that don't matter Kira. Let's get out of here."

The two girls went to take off but a figure of metal appeared in front of them, with the Tryanodrones.

"Meet Zeltrax." Elsa told them.

"You two dating?"

"Or just friends?"

Zeltrax went to attack them, Kira used her petra scream, while Rachel spit out some poisoness liquid onto the tranodrones.

"After them!"

The two girls ran out through a green vortex.

* * *

"When you said you helped create those Tyranno…whatevers you were kidding right?" Ethan stated, while he and Connor rode with Tommy, Shayera and Desmond rode in her car following them.

"They weren't suppose to be used like this." Tommy stated. "Someone modified their programming. A frew years back I was doing research on combinding dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner a scientist name Anton Mercer…"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Ethan stated.

Tommy nodded before he continued. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?"

"He calls himself Mesogog." Tommy told them.

Shayera pulled up next to ehm, and leaned over. "Listen Connor. I know it seems weird and to fake but it's the truth. My dad became a teacher so that he can forget about that." Desmond nodded his head.

"Okay, but how will this help us find Kira and Rachel?" Ethan questioned. "I mean she's not goin to fall out of the sky and land in front of us."

Just then, Kira and Rachel fell out of the vortex. Kira landed on the jeep, while Rachel landed on top of Desmond. Shayera smirked, and watch the guys help Kira.

"How'd you do that?" Ethan wondered.

"I have no idea.: She stated. "One minute we're running from frankenlizards with Rachel through this creepy lab and the next thing I know I'm a hood ornament.

Shayera got out of her car and walked over. "and the next thing I know, Rachel and Desmond having a make out senssion.

"Invisiportals." Tommy stated.

Kira shrugged her should not carring. "Whatever. Next time I'm calling a cab. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you and Rachel." Ethan stated.

"Nice job." Kira stated. "Way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

Just then a group of tryannodrones with Zeltrax.

"Fun" Shayera stated.

* * *

Shayera was asleep on the couch, she was suppose to watch Hannah, Elphaba, and Drake. Luckily they went to sleep allowing her to have her own nap. That 'nap lasted for the rest of the day.

Desmond was leaning against the couch smirking, with Derek, who looked up at him. "Should we wake her up?"

"Nah, she only has Dad's class today. This is payback for only having one class everyday." Desmond turned around and grabbed his book bag. "I have to go get Rache see ya little guy!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Rachel and Desmond walked into class with Connor, Ethan, and Kira.

"Where's Shay?"

"Oh her? I'm getting my revenge on her. I didn't wake her up for school." He smirked but groaned rubbing his arm where Rachel punched him. "what?"

"Really!"

"Yeah." He blinked, and look at his cell phone and picked up. "Shay? Yeah…mom…she sick. Wow I'm glad I didn't wake you up then." He quickly hanged up and sat down turning his phone off. "She's going to kill me."

"I bet you she is."

Jus then Tommy walked to the class room. "Cassidy." He got the blond's attention. "Unless your planning on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period then I suggest you take your seat." Cassidy sighed, and sat down. "Thank you." Tommy clasp his hands looking around. "Okay, who can tell me where it all began."

Then the whole place started to shake while the sky darken before it the quakes stopped and everyone, minus Connor, Ethan, Kira, Rachel, Desmond, and Tommy. Devin ran in with a happy look on his face.

"Cass! You're not going to believe this!" He stated.

"Let me guess." Cassidy started. "the sky just wne tblack in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" Devin looked out the window. "whoa…look at that."

"Devin! Hello what!" Cassidy yelled.

"Oh yeah, right." Devin stated. "I just heard about this wacked out report about these mechanical dinosaurs attacking down town."

"Oh grab your camera!" Cassidy told him.

"got it."

"wait! Hold it you two." Tommy called out.

"Students remain calm" Randell stated. "The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. I repeat immediate dismissal."

* * *

Shayera was downstairs in the dino lab just as everyone ran in. She had a suitcase ready, and looked over at the monitors. "It getting messy out there. You sure their ready dad?"

Tommy nodded his head, and took the suit case out opening them. "Thses are your dino morphers."

"dino what?" Rachel asked.

"dino morphers." Tommy stated. "Use these's to become Power rangers."

"I've got to sit down." Ethan stated.

"Breath dude"

"We can't be power rangers." Kira said. "Aren't you suppose to fly or have super human strength stuff like that?"

Rachel looked at Kira. "We do."

"Oh, yeah." She nodded her head. "I forgot.

"your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into earth millions of years ago." Tommy explained. "Whipped out the entire dinosaur population." Ethan lowered his head surprised. "When I found them I recognized their powers and hid them so they wouldn't fal into the wrong hands."

"The gems are yours." Desmond spoke up.

"You don't choose them." Shayera added.

"They choose you." The twins stated.

"Can't they unchose us?" Kira questioned.

"They've already bonded with your DNA" Tommy said. "that's what gives you your powers.

"Then why is Mesogog and his creeps sill after them?" Ethan asked.

"the only way these powers can be taken away is if your destroyed." Tommy explained.

"Okay for future references that's not a great sailing point." Ethan stated.

"Look all I know is" connor stepped forward. "I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

"the gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't have something inside you that could handle the power." Tommy steed. "Please."

All four of them sighed and picked up their morphers and looked at them.

"so now what?" Ethan asked. "So we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say dino Thunder. Power up." Tommy stated. 'and you'll be transformed. You know what to do."

"Dino Thunder? What you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it"

"You would"

Shayera watched the others run off. She sighed and ran up stairs to check on Kim. "Mom you okay?"

* * *

"Okay this is it." Desmond stated, looking up at the 4 biozords.

"That must be them." Connor said.

"Wow." Kira said.

Rachel smiled. "Good call Connor."

Suddenly Zeltrax appeared infront of them making them get into a fighting stance.

"You'll have to get pass me before you get those Zords" He told them.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to" Connor stated.

"You ready guys?"

"Lets do it."

"ready?"

"Ready!

"dino thunder! Power up! HA!"

Desmond nodded his head, and whistled in result a smack from Tommy. "Ow…dad."

"Whoa."

"This totally rocks" Kira said.

Rachel looked down nodding her head. "Sweet."

"So your power rangers?" Zeltrax groweled.

The four rangers got together in a fighting stance.

'Cal on your wepons their in your belts. Tommy explained.

"Got it!" Connor yelled.  
All four of them called out their wepons.

"Nice I got the Tyranno staff!" Connor stated.

"I can come to grips with these!" Kira stated. "Ptera Grips!"

"Sweet" Ethan said. "Tricera Shield!"

"Cool!" Rachel looked at her weapon. "I got the Allso mace!"

* * *

Shayera sat next to her mom, after making some soup and watched the news, and whispered to herself, "Rachel...you color stealer."

"Rangers…again. Is Tommy some how related with this?" Kim looked over at her daughter.

"No…." Shayera said slowly, and took a sip of her coffee. "Why would you think that?"

"Just making sure. He promised no more ranger buissness after Blue Bay."

Shayera nodded her head making a face and took another sip of her coffee. "I'll go check on the triplets, and Derek."

* * *

"Okay, so now what?" Connor asked Tommy and Desmond.

"Now." Desmond stated smirking. "you tame them."

"Concentrate your morphers will communicate your thoughts to them." Tommy explained.

"alright. Let's go." Connor said as they all ran out. "Whoa look at that. Their huge.."

"Calm down boy." Ethan said as he walked up to Tricera zord.

"Careful." Kira and Rachel reminded him.

"That's right." Ethan said slowly. "I'm your friend." He slowly lifted up hismorpher. "Tricerazord!"

The Tricerazord eyes glowed bright before it turned green.

"Yeah!"

Kira: Okay my turn." She held up her morpher. "Pterazord! We can be friends right?"

The Pterazord glowed bright before changing to green.

"Allsozord we can get along right?"

Allsozord eyes glowed before changing to green.

"Come on I need you to work with me here!" Connor told his zord before he held up his morher."Tyrannozord!"

Tyrannozord glowed bright before it changed to green.

"Now bring them together!" Desmond told them

"Okay. Let's do it!" Connor stated.

"Ready."

"Yeah."

All four of them jumped into the cockpits of their zords.

"Logging in"

"got it" Kira stated.

"Me too."

"Combined power!"

* * *

Desmond opened a suit case, the four morphers then turned into four bracelets before they turned around and walked up to the new rangers.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times." Tommy told them. "They'll access your morphers when you need them."

"And you can use them to communicate with us." Desmond stated.

"Dr. O, I know that your smart, and a science teacher, and…everything, but don't you think that this it…how did you…"

"I'll fill you in." Tommy stated. "In time."

"Speaking of time." Ethan stated. "Do you think that Mesogog is going to stick around for alittle while?"

"They always do."

"they?"

"This is a lot to take in." Tommy stated.

"that's for sure."

"your lives just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imaged." Tommy stated. "Bust as long as you work together and remember you're a team no can defeat you.

They all looked at each other and smiled, looking at Tommy.

* * *

There we go! As you could tell Rachel is now the new silver ranger. Now you guys can guess what color Shayera and Desmond will get!


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye?

Hey guys! Here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Rachel.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Goodbye?

"How's the students doing?" Shayera looked up at her boyfriend. Her head on his lap near the outside of the Thunder ninja academy.

Hunter looked down at her and smirked. "Doing good, you?"

"Only one class. I still can't see you as a teacher." She stated plainly.

"Really….why you say that?"

"Look at you! Dark. Broody. A guy who don't seem like a teacher."

Hunter raised an eyebrow staring at her. "I can be a teacher. I help a kid while you and Des were off doing who knows what."

Shayera rolled her eyes curling up against him ignoring her ringing cellphone. "Over the phone you wanted to ask me something?"

From the silence, the former silver ranger look up seeing the thunder ninja's face slightly red. "Uh…yeah." He rub the back of his head blushing more. "let's wait for that."

"Okay?" the brunette tilted her head to the side slowly. Her phone began ringing again. Sighing, she grab her phone staring at it frowning. "From Ethan…Haley's Cyberspace?"

"You have to go?"

"Yeah." Getting up, Shayera planted a small kiss on Hunter's cheek then ran off.

* * *

"This the place?" Desmond looked up blinking slowly. His arm wrap around Rachel's shoulders. "Hayley's cyberspace."

Rachel nodded her head, and noticed Kira, Conner, and Shayera. "Ethan message you guys too?"

The three nodded. "Yeah, said it was super important." Kira stated.

"What is this place anyway?" Conner questioned looking up at the building.

Shayera shrug her shoulders walking towards the door. "Who knows, lets head in."

The others followed her looking around the area. Walls made of red brick, with only one wall painted light green. Paintings on the walls in the front, along a lounge area with red couches and chairs. A computer section, small stage in the back, some tables and chairs in the middle, with a dirnk bar on the side finished off with some arcade games.

"Well, this place is popular." Shayera stated looking at the teenagers.

"There they are! My brothers and sisters in crime. Or at least crime fighting. And two of our mentors!" Ethan stated walking over to his friends. "Welcome to my world! What do you think?"

"It's okay." Rachel stated.

"Reminds me of back home in Angel grove. Right sis?" Desmond looked over at his twin.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda cool. In a techno-retro-dorky kind of way." Conner commented.

"you can do anything here. Play games, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink." Ethan listed.

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira questioned.

Ethan pointed towards a red haired woman sitting by the bar. "that would be Hayley. She's a Techno Legend, MIT grad, programming genius. She got tired of working for big technology and opened up this place."

"So, what's so important?" Conner asked patting Ethan's shoulder.

"I just figured that if we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about." Ethan stated.

"that's nice." Shayera stated, glaring daggers at Desmond, who quickly shut his mouth.

"Okay, whatever dud."

Hayley started walking over to the four rangers, and two non rangers. "Hey guys, what can I get you?"

"I'll just have an apple juice." Kira stated.

"Oh that's easy. Anything else?"

Shayera looked up thinking then shook her head.

Hayley walked off getting the juice but stop turning around. "Your Kira Ford right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm all bout information, it's my business." Hayley said. "I've heard you're a lead singer in a band. How do you feel about playing here this Friday?" She offered. "We'll call it an audition."

Kira smiled, and nodded her head. "Well, Yeah! That would be great."

"alright, I'll see you then." Hayley said walking off.

"Okay, I love her." Kira stated turning around.

Ethan grinned at the yellow ranger. "that's Hayley. There's not one kid here that she hasn't helped out somehow."

"She hasn't helped me." Conner and Desmond both pointed out.

Shayera rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother in the stomach. Sending him a glare. Hayley chosed the right time to walked back with Kira's drink. "Conner McKnight, the soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at open tryouts for the Reefside Waves."

"Open tryouts?"

"Yeah, they're going on at the practice field right now." Hayley stated.

"You're kidding right?" Conner grinned as Hayley smiled shaking her head.

"You were saying?" Ethan questioned Conner who immediately ran out. "good luck bro!"

"I gotta go too. I have to set up a new set list and restring my guitar." Kira said handing her drink to Ethan and walked off.

"Talk about spreading the love." Ethan said to himself smirking at the Oliver twins and Rachel before the two ranger's bracelets beeped. All four of them walked over to the computer area and sat down. "Yeah, Doc? You got Ethan, Rachel, Desmond, and Shayera."

"Can you guys meet me at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?" All four of them looked at each other.

"Sure." Shayera stated.

* * *

While, Rachel, Desmond, and Ethan went to where Tommy was, Shayera was told to go to a separate area. "Thanks dad for putting me in a swap area. What a great thing for a girl with a brace!" Shayera groaned walking through the wet area. "I'm so going to tell mom that dad is lying to her. Again." The brunette tied her long brown hair, and started to walk again.

"I know I can't fight with this stupid brace but still. Why not send Desmond to this he'll have a blast." Shayera groaned, but stopped noticing a boulder. Looking around, the ice ninja walked over to the boulder and smiled. "Well there it is." She picked up the boulder making sure she doesn't touch the two gems placing it in her bag. "Time to get out of here."

* * *

While that was all happening, the 2 rangers and Desmond were with Tommy staring at a nest.

"What are they?" Rachel asked.

"Eggs." Tommy stated.

"Oh we're cool Dr. O" Ethan shook his head a bit holding his hand up. "We just ate."

Tommy smiled shaking his head. "We're not gonna eat them. We're gonna hatchem."

Smirking understanding where this was going Desmond finished for his dad, pointing at Rachel and Ethan. "Then you're gonna ride them."

Taking amoment, Ethan stood up looking around, then looked back down at tommy and Desmond. "Maybe all this quietness has gotten me hearing things cause I thought you said we're gonna ride these."

"I did. Trust me, when these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us." Tommy said as he placed the yellow and red eggs in his bag.

"Okay…" Rachel stated picking up the silver egg.

Ethan crouched down, picking up the blue egg before he and Rachel placed both eggs in the bag. Right then, the two rangers, and the two Olivers heard something move as their heads shot upwards and they stood looking around the forest. "You guys saw that right?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not crazy." Desmond stated looking around.

"We have to protect the eggs!" Tommy instructed.

"who would wanna hurt them?" Ethan asked.

"I would." Elsa walked from behind a tree leaning against it crossing her arms. Zeltrax then came out too with some Tyrannodrones.

* * *

Shayera placed the bag with the gems on a small table in the dino lab, and walked up to clean herself off. She stop for a moment, and listened, hearing her mom, and Aunt Shila.

"Kim, I don't know how long I can stand not knowing if my baby boy is alive or not!"

"Shila it'll be okay….we'll find him. I don't know why they made that mistake on taking your baby but we'll find him. I promise." Kim stated softly to comfort Shila Trueheart.

"All I know is that we named him Trent, and gave him a ingraved neckalace of a bear claw with his name on it. We did the same with Maya and Nikkie."

Shayera opened the door slowly and sliped her shoes off walking towards the bathroom hoping not to get caught.

"Shayera Alexandra Oliver. Why are you bringing mud in?" Kim noticed her eldest daughter frowning.

Turning around slowly, Shayera let out a weak laugh. "You see mom, I went with my friend Kira to the swamp to find something dino-y for dad's class."

"Alright. Go clean up."

Shayera nodded her head, and quickly walked off towards the shower. Thinking about her mom and aunt Shila's talk. "Trent….I'm sure I heard that name before."

* * *

Later on Ethan, Kira, and Rachel were at Hayley's cyberspace. All three of them were using laptops to use the internet. Desmond walked over and sat down rubbing his sore arm. "Man, Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff." Ethan stated remembering the egg incident. "I don't even wanna know what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"shay had to take my mom and Aunt Shila out to avoid the chaos." Desmond grumbled.

"what happened to you bro?"

"Pay back from Shayera…"

Rachel smiled. "I won't ask."

Kira looked up as she saw young guy with black hair, tanned skin wearing white and gray shirt with jeans, walk into the place. "whoa. Who is that?"

"I don't know." Ethan shrugged noticing Kira zoning out. Desmond rolled his eyes and waved a hand infron t of her face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"He's really…wow isn't he?" Kira said.

Desmond blinked and burst out laughing. Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and looked over at Kira who was still staring at the guy. "She's into him. Do you need a picture Kira?"

"Or a oxygen mask?" Ethan stated.

"Shh! He's coming!" Kira snapped kicking Desmond's leg who in return groaned after hitting his bad arm with his knee.

Kira looked down at the computer as the guy walked over. "Hey, I'm looking for Hayley." He started. "I'm supposed to start work today."

"She should be around here somewhere." Ethan stated.

Desmond looked up at the guy anr raised an eyebrow. "Have I seen you around Reefside before" He then whispered to Rachel. "In Kira's dream" In response a hard kick from Kira. "OW!"

Rachel smiled and patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "You're so lucky Shay's not here."

"Tell me about it…"

The guy watched the two confused. "Yeah….I just moved here. My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan" He pointed at Rachel and Desmond. "The lovely couple right there is Desmond and Rachel. Then right here is Kira."

"It's nice to meet you Trent." Rachel smiled, secretly pinching Desmond's leg, after getting a text from Shay asking her to do so. Why? She has no clue. "Sorry for my boyfriend he's a little. Weird."

Trent smiled. "Nice to meet you guys. Same to you Kira." He looked at Kira, but she didn't turn around to greet. "you okay?"

"She doesn't speak." Ethan joked with covering it up with a sad look.

Desmond looked at Rachel who gave him permission. "Yeah…we'ce been trying to get through to her since we met…but nothing seems to work."

Kira glared at Ethan and Desmond. "I'm fine." She looked up at Trent smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Trent, good timing." Hayley smiled walking over. "Come with me and I'll get you started."

"Cool. I'll see you guys later." Trent said walking off with Hayley.

"Yeah….he's just…wow….." Desmond smiled leaning back but ended up with another kick from Kira and Rachel. "OW! Rachel what was that for? I understand Kira but you?"

"Shayera asked me to."

Just then Conner walked over with a frown. "Hey so how did it go?" Ethan asked seeing Conner walking over.

"How did it go? It's over!" Conner stated. "The coach basically said forget it. And who could blame him? I mean, I left in the middle of practice."

"Well it's not like you didn't have a good excuse." Kira pointed out.

"right. Well maybe next time I'll get a teacher's not that says I was buys fighting a bunch of dinosaurs monster in the forest!" conner blurted out, but dsmond quickly covered his mouth glaring.

The rangers decided to walk over to the lounge area and sat down, Conner leaned back. "Man this whole saving the world deal is seriously starting to bum me out." He sighed, but suddenly sat up. "I need to talk to Dr. Oliver."

"uh…I think he maybe kind of busy." Kira told conner.

"He's got this whole new project-"

"Too bad" Conner interrupted. "I was busy today, and that didn't stop him from messing with my life!" He frowned before leaving.

"Wait, we'll go with you!" The others followed him.

* * *

"Don't come in, it's not safe!" Tommy yelled as he was thrown across the room.

The teenagers looked wide-eyed at the Dino lab.

"I'm glad Shay took mom and Aunt Shila out…"

Kira nodded her head with a freaked look. "Yeah, We kinda got that."

Tommy was thrown down, and landed infront of them, looking like a wreck.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked.

Tommy nodded getting up looking very nervous. "Yeah…I'm trying to train them."

"Really? How's that going for you?" Rachel asked hearing something crash.

Before Tommy said anything, he ducked as a red hatchling's tail tried to hit him but dented the wall. "Very slowly…almost like Demsond and Shayera."

"We were not that bad."

"You guys blew up the oven."

"Okay maybe we were."

The four rangers looked over at Desmond. "Blew up an oven?"

"Hey, we were bored. We wanted to see what everything does." Desmond defended himself and his sister.

"Uh yeah….I can see you're busy with…whatever." Conner started looking at the messy dino lab. "But I need to talk to you."

Just then, the red hatchling's tail swan hitting Tommy on the back knocking him onto the ground. The cave entrance closed luckily. The others ran over to help. He looked down at his slimmed covered clothes. "I guess I could take a break." He frowned.

Ethan grabbed Tommy's hand helping him up onto his feet. "Ew…ugh." He looked at his hand slapping it off.

"so, what is it?" Tommy asked looking at Conner.

"You gotta find someone to replace me."

The four rangers eyes widen and looked over at Conner while Desmond glared at him.

"what you talking about?" Kira asked.

"You gone crazy?"

"No he's talking crazy!"

Tommy glanced at the three rangers. "Settle down guys." He looked back at Conner. "what's the problem?"

"Look, I'm a soccer player. That's all I've wanted to do." Conner stated. "You know, every moment my life had led up to playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance in my life."

Tommy look down slightly. "I understand, and your right."

"You're agreeing with him?!" Desmond and Ethan exclaimed.

"I know how you feel, cause I've felt that way before." Tommy continued. "But I want you to think about this before you do anything."

Desmond shook his head, and walked off. "I'm going to my room."

Tommy looked over at Rachel who nodded and followed Desmond.

* * *

Shayera was hanging out with her cousins to her surprise May dating Cam. She was happily using the Ninja Ops computer to fine anything on her lost cousin. "If his name is Trent…then…" She continued to look, but sighed hearing her phone ring picking up.

May looked over at her cousin and frowned seeing her standing up. "where you going?"

"Dad wants me home." She picked up her keys and walked off calling Kim to inform her she has to head home but she can stay.

* * *

Shayera ran into the dino lab but stop looking around. "I won't ask…" She looked up and walked over to her dad and brother. "another one?"

Desmond nodded his head. "Yeah. It's a little birdey."

The young girl rolled her eyes, and sat down next to her dad looking at the monitor. "Did you fine anything about the gems?"

Tommy nodded his head. "Nothing yet. Other than the color."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "thank you dad. Hey Is that Conner?"

Shayera nodded her head. "Yeah why?"

Tommy smiled watching the fight. "Seems like he decided."

The former silver ranger frowned. "Okay..."

The three mentors watched Bird Brain running off.

"W'll never catch him!" Rachel stated.

"Yes you can." Tommy stated. "Meet the Raptor Riders.

Shayera look over at her dad and brother. "Can someone fill me in here?"

The next day the group was in Hayley's cyberspace. Shayera filled Desmond in about their missing cousin. They two look up as Hayley came up to introduced Kira. "Alright, tonight we've got something really special. A young women with a lot to say ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford!"

Everyone was clapping and nodding their head to the beat, but Shayera seemed unsettled seeing Trent for the first time frowning making some kind of connection with David and Shila but shook it off.

* * *

Hey guys! How you like the chapter! What color gems did Shayera find? Is The Oliver twin's long lost cousin the same guy we're thinking of or different?


	4. Chapter 4: legacy of power

Here's chapter….what number 4?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Legacy of Power.

"This is bad." Kira stated.

The four rangers, and the Oliver twins were at the Dino Lab, just finding out that Tommy is missing. "Way bad." Ethan agreed. "worse than crashing after getting to Level 9 in SNSW."

"SNSW?" Rachel blinked."

"super ninjas space wars."

Shayera shook her head. "Hey that's nothing. Our mom is freaking out right now. She has no idea this lab is here!"

Desmond nodded his head. "Yeah."

Conner shook his head. "Okay, look don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out at this?"

"Dr. I didn't show up for my gig, and misses a full day of school without calling! I say we've achieved the right level of freaking out!" Kira explained.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what he's been up to." Ethan said as he sat down in the computer chair next to Shayera and began accessing the files. "I'm in."

"Yeah." Shayera nodded her head, just as the three girls said at the same time., "but where?"

Just then, a video started showing Tommy in the Dino lab, speaking. "I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This videos diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in the case of an emergency. What you're about to see, is a history of my life."

"More dinosaur bones, yawn." Conner said rolling his eyes.

"My history as a Power ranger."

The four rangers widen their eyes, while the two Oliver twins looked at each other nervous. "Okay…un-yawn." Conner whispered.

"My story begins in Angel Grove." The screen changed to show five different teenagers. "When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the sorceress, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth. Which force Rita to create her own Ranger."

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" Kira questioned.

The screen showed Kimberly turning around smiling towards a man in green.

"Hey, I'm Kimberly." Kimberly introduced herself. "Your new around here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Tommy.." tommy smiled.

"what's going on?!" tommy yelled strong wind blowing before looking up to see Rita.

"tommy I have chosen you!" Rita yelled.

"Her evil magic was to strong. I couldn't fight it."

"This boys is truly the one that shall become my evil green ranger! Arise my green ranger!" Rita cackled.

"She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded."

"I know you're the green ranger." Kimberly whispered to Tommy.

Tommy glared at her, slaming the weights down scaring her. "Well then, Pink Ranger, you should know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed."

"But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the Power Sword and I was freed."

"rita's spell is broken!" Zack cheered as Jason ran over to tommy's side.

"What happened to me?" Tommy asked getting up.

"you're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason told Tommy placing his hand on the green ranger's shoulder.

"After everything that's happened?" He asked as the others came over to his side.

"Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asked as Tommy smiled, taking Jason's hand.

"And that's when I joined the team. But not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger Powers were only temporary."

"As you are aware, the Green Ranger powers completely decimated by his last few battles." Zordon told the tangers. "Alpha and I tried to creat a more power ranger to battle Lord Zedd and his siabolical evil. And now, my friends I present to you the White Ranger."

A light turned on as the White Ranger came down slowly, landing on the ground. Reaching for his helmet he slowly un hook it removing it to reveal Tommy. "Guess who's back?"

Ethan paused the video.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked.

"Cause I'm so bugging that I can't even deal." Ethan said.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger." Conner stated agreeing with Ethan.

"Not the oldest." Everyong turned around except for the twins, Hayley stood behind them. "Just the best."

"Hayley?" Ethanasked.

"How did you get here?" Rachel questioned.

"More to the point, what do you know about any of this." Kira added.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble." Hayley stated walking over to the four rangers. "and that your four are the only ones that can help him. I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since Grad school. Of course with out these two mother knowing." She stated pointing at the twins. "Who do you think built the morphers?"

"Uncle Billy." The twins both said, which cost them a glare from Hayley in response the two just smiled.

"He gave the idea after what happened. I mean, tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossil, but a rocket scientist, he ain't."

"that why uncle Billy is here."

Hayley turned around to glare at the twins again. "will you two."

"Love you aunt Hayley."

"Yeah Aunt hay- Wait…WHAT!" Ethan looked at the twins then at Hayley then at Rachel. "did you know about this?"

"No…I didn't know Hayley is the aunt."

"It's not official, were still engaged." Hayley stated.

"alright back to the point, so you know who we are, you know what we are. Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?" Kira asked Hayley.

"I think I have a preety good iead." Hayle said reaching inside her bag pulling out a disc. "This is from the surveillance tape from the day of Kira's gig."

The tape shoed tommy walking towards Cyberspace, but getting ambushed by Tyrannodrones and disappeared with them through an invisiportal. 'Why didn't he just morph? I mean, he's a power ranger." Conner pointed out.

"Not anymore." Shayera and Desmond stated.

"Or you didn't get that far." Hayley stated playing the video diary again.

"An new villain, Lord Zedd was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."

"The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers." Zordon instructed as three people appeared in the Command Center.

Tommy smiled. "Rocky! Aisha, Adam!"

"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha smiled.

"Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward.

"and just in time. Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our greatest enemy yet, bring with them a new terror. Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed out zords."

"We've lost more than just out zords, we've lost our powers." Tommy stated frowning.

"A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the ancient secrets of the Ninja. With our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."

"But along with new enemies, came new friends."

Shayera grumbled a bit seeing Kat on the screen earning a concern look from Hayley and Desmond.

"Hey, I'm tommy."

"Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Katherine."

"when Kimberly chose to leave, Kat was the only choice. Kat assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center.

Tommy looked through the rubble and picked up a large white crystal. "It's all here. This is incredible." He said as he held up the crystal towards the sun. The ground crumbled and the rangers fell.

"Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo crystal, a mystical power that buided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers."

"Rangers the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you." Zordon stated as five crystals appeared above the rangers and new suits materilalized on them. "they will bestow upon you with power beyong your imagination.

"Okay guys. This is the first test on your new powers." Billy told the new rangers.

"Power Rangers! Zeo!"

"the Zeo powers were awesome. But when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend. Jason returned and assumed the Power of the Gold Ranger."

"After High school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before going off on one more adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the power of Turbo and took her head on.

Shayera paused the video, looking at the others. "that's where his journey ended."

Hayley nodded her head. "Shayera right. Tommy went to college where he met yours truly, but when he found the Dino Gems he knew he could never escape the power for long."

"Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line, can we please get back to finding Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

'What about those…invisiportals?" Rachel looked at her teammates.

"Yeah…they're all over the city." Kira stated. "If we could find one, maybe we could get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing. Unfortunately, I need just a little more time." Hayley told them.

"Okay so what do we do when you're doing that?"

"Watch more of your heritage you might learn something." Shayera smiled typing a few things on the keyboard.

About an hour passed, Desmond paused the video and hitting Shayera on the head to wake her up. The rangers managed to learn about Space, Lost Galaxy, and Light speed.

"Hey! I was watching that." Ethan said.

"sorry, but Hayley found something." Desmond told them.

"Great! We can save Dr. O?"

"Not quite. I've got a lock on the back door of Mesogog's firewall, and it should lead us to an invisiportal. In the meantime, I'm still working on it." Hayley said.

Just then, the words "Search Failed" appeared on the screens. "whats happening?" Conner asked.

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog is really smart. For a mutant freak." Hayley added as the screen became fuzzy. "It looks like the screen is retrieving more Ranger History though."

"Ooo. Nice spaceship." Ethan commented.

"My friends and I are from the year 3000." Jen started.

Immediately Ethan paused the video. "Hold up. Power Rangers from the future?"

"They're down with time travel and everything, right? Couldn't they take us back to the moment when tommy was kidnapped?" Kira suggested.

"What? So we can watch it happen all over again?" Conner asked while Kira and Rachel glanced at him raising their eyebrow. "Oh so we can stop them. Got it."

"Let's see if this shows how we can reach them." Rachel played the video while Shayera glanced at Desmond smirking.

"We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us." Jen continued turning to Wes. "We think you maybe the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."

"It's yours." Jen said, Wes accepted the morpher.

"Whoo!" Wes smirked slapping the morpher on his wrist and the morpher glowed. "DNA confirmed."

"Ready?" Jen stepped forward.

"Ready!"

"time for Time Force!"

"Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time, but it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power. But the reward of helping mankind."

"That….was sick." Ethan stated but shook his head. "but not helpful."

"Okay, so what about all the other rangers?" Conner asked. "There have to be hundreds of them all over the place. Can't we just team up and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy. As far as I know, most rangers end up losing their powers in the end. Some never wanted them at all." Hayley stated playing the next clip.

"We need a fifth ranger." Alyssa said.

Taylor landed by her teammates un-morphing crossing her arms. "Oh come on guys. I say we're doing just fine the way we are."

"cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used the spirits of ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs, creatures determined to conquer Earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the Lunar woldf"

Ethan paused the video again. "Meanwhile back in reality, we still have no way to find Dr. O."

"I know there's at leat one more group of rangers out there." Hayley stated. "They had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this stuff than I am."

"Hey, TRY TYPING IN "Ninja Storm." Conner suggested as everyone looked at him. "My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got shosen to be rangers."

"Your brother was a ranger too?" Ethan asked.

Conner shook his head. "Nah."

"Wait is your brother Eric McKnight?"

"Yeah…why Shay."

Shayera blinked slowly, and looked at Desmond who was sighing, and burst out laughing.

"Well, yeah he dropped out. He's like a total airhead. We're so different."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Hey look. I found them." Hayley said playing the video.

"these are your Power Rangers Wind morphers." Cam told Shane, tori, and dustin as he opened a box to reveal three morphers.

"Yeah right." Tori scoffed with a small smile don her face, while shane had a surprise look his face. Dustin had a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Yes! See? I knew it, dud. I was right!" dustin grabbed his morpher. "Power rangers are real!"

"From this point, you will be known as the wind Power Rangers." Sensei told the three students.

"three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of Earth, air, and Water. But it was the Power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge."

"blake?" Tori looked hurt.

"Let him go, we've got what we want." Hunter said throwing Cam to the side.

"In the Wind Rangers journey to defeat the Thunder rangers and bring them to the side of good they gained two new allies, but…."

"Shay! Get out of there!" Desmond cried.

"Agh! What's happening to me!" Shayera cried out.

"I couldn't protect my own children from the faith of powers, or from the power of being evil."

"Ugh…hey…y-your heavy…I…can't…breathe…" shayera chocked a bit wile Desmond smiled getting off of his siter and helps her up.

"Well she's back to being shayera." Tori realized.

"good shayera or bad Shayera?" Dustin asked.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked the ice ninja.

"Yeah…my friends."

"They proved to be their greatest allies. As the end neared and the final battle against Lothor approached, the ninja storm rangers had to make the ultimate sacrifice. Their powers."

Kira paused the video and turned her head towards the twins, who were having an argument over how Desmond was heavy. "guys!"

The twin stopped and turned their heads. "Yeah?"

"You two were power rangers?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah…well she wasn't really." Desmond stated point at Shayera. "She lost her powers for a while, and became a helper, but got them back."

"But then lost them again."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad dad didn't put that up." Shayera smiled.

"Hey, my brother taught me a few of his moves. Check it out." Conner said as he did a couple of punches and a spin kick, ending up kicking the computer console, ending it with spars and small explosion.

"Oh no."

"Please tell me that did not just happen."

"I think we just los tour last hope of finding Tommy."

Shayera glared at Conner while Desmond held her back from attacking him. "Hold on a minute, I think I got something…"

Heyley started to type something, the screen went back to normal.

"We are so glad that your're a genius." Ethan told Hayley.

"Even geniuses need a little help sometimes." Hayley admitted. 'That little jolt must've done something to the wiring cause I'm getting something.."

"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet. You're in good hands."

On the screen it showed, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Rachel in ranger form, and civilian. "It's….us." Kira stated looking at the screen.

"He really trusts us." Conner whispered.

"He does." Hayley nodded.

"We have to save him." Ethan decided.

"We owe him." Rachel smiled.

The twins looked at each other then back at the rangers. "The whole world owes him."

The computer then beeped and Hayley smiled. "It worked! I got a lock on an invisiportal."

Conner glanced at his team mates and grinned. "time to go save a teacher."

* * *

How you like the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Style

Hey guys Chapter …..5! whooo! Returning people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers, or Rachel.

Chapter 5:

Back in style.

Hayley with Shayera glanced at the computer screen and grinned. "I've got a lock on a portal!"

"We're on it." Conner nodded as they began to walk away.

"Remember, you have to reach a speed o 536 miles per hour upon entry otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces." Desmond stated. The rangers stopped and turned around shock looks plastered on their face. "Did we forget to mention that?" Shayera asked, looking at their faces.

"Oopsies."

"Yes elphie, Hannah, Drake, and Derek. Oopsies." Shayera stated nodding her head but stoped. The three non rangers turned their head to see the kids, standing there at the bottom of the stairs. Luckily no Kim. Yet. "Guys what you doing here!"

"They were looking for you guys." Derek stated, as Shayera walked over picking the two girls up while with many force Desmond picked up Drake.

"And mom…?"

"she's at the store said something about need more food and diapers. Oh and to see Aunt Shila and Uncle David again."

The twins looked at each other and sighed in relief. "Good."

Hayley smiled at the siblings, and turned to the rangers. "Never fear. I have something for just the occasion."

"What about them?" Rachel pointed at the kids.

"Oh they're fine. Since Shay is here they know not to fool around and to know. To keep this a secret!" Desmond said mainly to Derek who rolled his eyes.

"For a little kid he can be sassy." Rachel smiled.

"You're telling me." Desmond whispered.

Hayley showed the rangers four motorcycles. Red, Yellow, blue, and Silver.

"Sweet!" Ethan grinned.

"amazing."

"Oh boy."

"so which one's mine?" conner asked, earning looks from the rangers. "I'm kidding."

"Oh you so weren't kidding."

"Wed! Wed!" Hannah clapped.

"Yes Re-" The twins looked at Hannah confused, and quickly gave Elphaba to Hayley and held up Hannah. "How can you talk! You were born not to long ago!" Shayera compained.

"Not normal….Drake talk?" Desmond looked at his baby brother who in return spit in his face earning laughs. "Ugh…"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "anyway these are your new Raptor Cycles. They should help you to the portal coordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive, then head straight through the portal onto Mesogog's island fortress." Hayley explained.

Conner looked a bit uncomfortable. "Wait….di….did you just say Island Fortress…."

"Yes." Hayley nodded sounding slightly confused holding elphaba who started to clap. "why?"

"Well. Islands they're surrounded by water…" conner stated.

"No…you can't swim?" Ethan smiled.

Elphaba and Hanna let out laughs earning concern looks from the twins, then looked down at Drake.

"The invisiportal will take you directly to the island. You'll never have to get wet." Hayley reassured conner.

The three watch the rangers ran off. Shayera sat down looking at Elphaba and Hannah. "How….how…how!"

Desmond rolled his eyes and set Drake down wipping the spit off his face. "Don't let it bother you."

Hayley smiled at the twins. Shayera got up and picked the two girls up and then Drake. "I'll go take them to bed.

A while later shayera came down, seeing Derek still down here, she rolled her eyes, and sat down. "Do they need help?"

Hayley shrug her shoulders. "Don't know, but I suggest you two head out there. Besides the gems should be active now."

The twins looked at each other and nodded their head heading to the rock, and picked up two gems. Desmond picked up a green gem while Shayera picked up a pink gem. The two looked at each other blinking, then at Hayley. "Any idea…?"

"The green one is the Dimetrodon, and the pink one is the Velociraptor." Hayley stated, handing them morphers.

"Why three?"

"tommy."

"NO!" Shayera yelled but was covered by Desmond looking up the stairs.

Hayley nodded her head. "go now."

The twins nodded their head, and ran off, but Shayera stopped and turned her head. "Derek. Don't touch anything!"

"Okay!"

Hayley looked down at Derek with a raised eyebrow. "Your going to touch something aren't you."

"Please don't tell?"

* * *

Shayera and Desmond made it to down town Reefside, just as Tommy, Elsa and the army appeared.

"Dad!" shayera screamed and started to run over but was grabed by Desmond, just as Tommy blocked the blast with the rock.

"Dr. O!"

The blast shattered the rock, and a bright blinding light appeared everyone covered their eyes to block out the light. When the light dimmed and everyone looked back, Tommy was not there.

"Dr. Oliver!" Kira cried.

"No…." Shayera whispered.

Elsa just smirked at the rangers. "Such negativity." Shayera growled and got away form her brother and ran towards Elsa. She smirked. "Haven't you learned that in our world anything's possible!"

"Even the destruction of the great Doctor Tommy Oliver." Zeltrax added.

Out of nowhere Tommy materialized holding back Shayera. "I heard my name." He grinned walking in front of shayera still holding her back. "You missed me. Didn't you Zeltrax?"

Every one cheered and ran over to their teacher. "Awesome!"

"Right on!"

"You made it!"

Shayera and Desmond both nodded their head, and looked down staring at the glowing object.

Tommy noticed his daughter stare and opened his fist revealing a black stone glowing black and gold. The rangers and twins stared at the gem in amazement.

"A black Dino Gem!" Ethan stated. "Let me guess the power of invisibility."

Tommy nodded. "Look like it. Desmond Shayera do you have?"

The twins nodded their head and took out their gems.

"A green and Pink Dino gem?" Rachel looked at the two gems then at the twins.

"Those gems belong to my master." Elsa growled.

"There's two things you guys need to know about Dino Gems." Desmond stepped up.

"One you don't choose them. They choose you." Shayera smirked tossing her gem up and down.

"And what's the second?" Elsa asked.

Tommy looked at his twins and all three held up their wrist. On Tommy's a black morpher with gold accents appeared. Desmond's wrist a breen morpher with black accents appeared. Shayera's wrist a pink morpher with white accents appeared. "They go really well with Dino Morphers." Tommy started, all three slammed the gem into their morphers.

"Aren't you getting a little old for this," elsa stated, and leaned over scoffing. "Tommy?"

"I may be old. But I can still pull it off." Tommy looked over at his kids. "you two ready?"

"Let's do it dad." The twins smirked stating together.

The three Olivers stood together. "Dino Thunder. Power Up!"

"Dino Thunder, Black Ranger!"

"Green Ranger!"

"Pink Ranger!"

Tommy stood their in his ranger suit which was black with bold accents, gold shoulder plates. He had a saber attached to his belt. Desmond's suit was green, with black accents. Shayera's suit was pink with white accents going around.

"three more won't make a difference. Attack!"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Derek sat next to Hayley smiling at his dad, older brother and older sister. "Their power rangers."

Hayley nodded her head smiling back. "Yeah."

* * *

Later at the end of the day, all the rangers sat on the couch at Hayley's cyberspace after closing time.

"What a day." Ethan smiled. "New bikes, new zords."

"New rangers." Kira smiled looking over at Tommy, Shayera, and Desmond.

Rachel shook her head cuddeling closer to Desmond. "Not really."

"Yeah, sort of new." Conner agreed.

"Dr. O are you gonna tell us how you had the morphers ready?" Kira questioned.

"When you guys became rangers, I got an energy reading from the tracking system I had a good idea it was Gems." He looked down at his then at his son and daughter. "So I had Hayley build the morphers just in case."

Ethan nodded his head. "so that why Shayera wasn't with us when we got the eggs?"

"Yeah." Shayera smiled. "It was the pink and Green one. On the day of Kira's gig…"

"I was coming to tell you guys about the energy had moved and we needed to investigate."

"As in energy you mean your gem right?" Desmond asked, while Tommy nodded his head.

"And that's when you were nabbed by the Goon Patrol." Conner stated. "Brutal."

Tommy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but it all turned out okay." He smiled and stood up. "Well, I better get going."

"Going?" Hayley asked. "where are you going?"

"Shopping." Tommy responded. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black."

"Yeah…I wonder why." Desmond stated smirking.

Shayera stood up grabbing her bag and her keys. "You have your car her right Des?"

"Yeah. Where you going?"

"A certain dark and broody man needs his leopard." Shayera turned and walked off.

Desmond raised his eyebrow nodding slowly. "that why she dress up….she has a date."

"After how long?"

"I don't know." He looked down at Rachel. "But I have a good feeling on what it is."

* * *

"Hey there Shay." Hunter smiled wrapping his arm around Shayera kissing her lightly.

"Hey to you too. So what did you want to talk about?" She walked with him and sat next to him on a bench looking at the thunder ninja.

Hunter nodded his head slowly, looking at his girlfriend. "Listen, I know it's a little early. You're a senior in school, and You might leave after that. I want to ask you something important before then."

"And that is…."

"Shayera…will you marry me?"

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! What you think Shayera's awnser will be? I'm also needing your thoughts, should I skip ahead to White thunder, do some chapters, then to Thunder Storm, or should I go along with the show? I want your opion and we'll see what happens then!

Mega force appears tomorrow at 1 here on the east coast of the U.S!


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

Hey guys! I decided I'd do some episodes and try to make this story a thriller story, since many episodes for dino thunder didn't get my attention. I'll make sure to make reference to those episodes. My main attention is leader of whack, Whit thunder, Disappearing act, Fighting spirit, Thunderstorm, and the last episodes of dino thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Answer?

"H-Hunter…I don't know what to say…" Shayera looks at Hunter her face red biting her lip.

Hunter smiles weakly and takes her hand slowly gripping it lovingly. "I understand Shay the school barley started, and I'm already asking you this question."

Shayera smiled slowly. "I have to think about it…but…."

"But?"

"My answer is…."

* * *

"Wait what!"

Desmond shushes his girlfriend and look around. "Rachel, you can't tell anyone. Hunter asked me if it was alright, I then passed his message to my dad."

Rachel shook her head and held her hands up. "And he said?"

"HE said sure." Desmond whispered emphizing he. "My dad said yes."

"We're talking about the same Tommy Oliver right? You know Dr. O, former green ranger, white ranger, red ranger, now black ranger Tommy Oliver." Rachel pulled Desmond closer to the door just in case they have to make a get away.

"Yes that Tommy Oliver. My dad." Desmond stated looking around noticing the other three rangers giving them this odd look. "We have to go to a more quiet place? Your house?"

"How's my house quiet?"

"Nah, I just want to make fun of Justin for being a little kid ranger." Desmond smirked but ended up groaning.

Rachel shook her head. "Fine come on."

* * *

Tommy sat next to Kim on their couch, staring at her. "What you think sweet heart?"

Kim shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it….I mean sure I trust them but she's still so young."

"We were young Kim, Shayera learned from our mistake." Tommy reassured the former pink ranger.

Kim nodded her head, sighing. "I guess your right…but still she hasn't graduated yet. How will it work?"

Tommy shrugs his shoulders and pulled his wife close. "I don't know, I gave my answer to him already."

"And it was a?"

"Yes."

Kim nodded her head slowly. "Okay then…it's a yes for me also."

* * *

Shayera smiled at Hunter who was smiling back brighter then ever. Just as the two were about to kiss Hunter's phone went off disturbing their company.

"Hello?" Hunter answered still holding Shayera's hand. "Blake what is it?"

Shayera frowned and leaned over listening to them.

"You found what? Wait…wait go back. You think you found a zord…that's a size of your hand?"

"What?"

"Okay…okay we'll be there. Me and Shay." Hunter nodded his head and smiled. "Of course she said her answer."

Shayera watched the former crimson ranger close his phone. "Well Hunter?"

"Blake's calling come on."

* * *

"So this is the zord…?" Hunter picked up a pentagon shape zord with the kanji symbol for mist.

Blake nodded his head leaning back. "Yeah, cleaning out this place and found that same with the letter." He held the letter out which Shayera took to read.

"Blake and Hunter if your reading this then we must have passed on. That zord is the wolf folding zord, that zord has been in my family for generations. Once you find a lovely woman to love and have a family, this zord will be passed on to them. It will always be the eldest, which is why Hunter will take the zord. Blake if anything happens to Hunter you will take the responsibility of holding the wolf folding zord. From your father." Shayera finished reading looking up at the two brothers.

Hunter and Blake both were looking down, and staring at the wolf folding zord. "I…I can't believe it…" Blake whispered.

"I don't know if we can do it…"

Shayera smiled softly. "My aunt Shila has a folding zord I think it's a turtle, Maya is her eldest…so I think I know where to start. Blake do you think there's any books about this?"

Blake nodded his head and walked off disappearing through everything belonging to their parents. Hunter looked over at Shayera and smiled softly placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so happy you gave me your answer Shay."

"I'm glad I did too. You can't live with out me." Shayera chuckled and kissed him softly.

"Found something." Blake walked over holding an old book. "I think."

"Give it here." Shayera took the book opening it and reading it over. "Okay so this has everything we have to know and teach them. So they have to know how to sword play, do symbol powers, and read in Japanese. Great."

"Glad you can' read it. Right?" Hunter looked down at the pink ranger.

"Yes I can read it, and it says here that these zords, belong to a group of rangers known as the power rangers Samurai. They fought a group of…. fish."

"Fish?"

"Fish."

Blake stared confusedly at her. "You said fish?"

"Yes! Look!" She showed them the picture of the footmen, looking like fish.

The Bradley brothers looked at each other nodding. "Fish."

Shayera turned the page, reading more on the black samurai ranger. "Let's see….they have a rule about no contact…" She frowned and reached for the zord, Hunter luckily stop her from doing anything stupid.

"Now now Shay, no throwing it."

"Yeah yeah…" She sighed looking through the book more. "Ha…ha…you have to study Hunter."

"Can we at least start planning?"

Shayera shook her head, and pushed the book in his arms. "Nope thunder boy. You have homework to do. I need to get back home." She kissed him softly then ran off.

Hunter stood there staring at the book. Blake looked at his brother then at the book. "So where's the ring?"

"She has it."

"The box?"

"Got blown away."

Blake tilted his head. "You placed the box down then it flew away? Did she even say yes?"

"She said…."

* * *

"Mom dad I'm home!" Shayera opened the door looking around frowning. "Mom dad?"

"Did you say yes? Please tell me you said yes!" Derek ran over hugging his older sister's leg.

Shayera laughed looking at her little brother. "I will tell you where's mom and dad?"

"Out, with Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini looking for wedding things for you and Hunter! Did you say yes? Did ya!"

"Your own strange little dud…you know that right?" She looked down at him. "The triplets?"

"Uncle David and Aunt Shila."

"Okay…Yes Derek I said…."

"Shay! What you say!" Desmond ran over to his sister wrapping his arm around her shoulder smirking.

"Did everyone know about this?!"

"No. Just the ones close to the family."

"So even Uncle Billy and Aunt Hayley?"

"Yeah. So what you say!"

Shayera took a deep breath and opened her mouth just as the door opened, her mom, dad, aunt Trini, Uncle Jason, Uncle David, Shila, and Billy walked in.

"Hey so, how did it go? Your dad told me." David walked over with Jason smiling at Shayera.

"If everyone be quiet then I can answer!" She looked around and smiled. "Well I said…."

"Pwetty!"

Everyone looked over at the triplets who said that word at the same time. "Not normal."

"Yeah…so Shay?" Desmond shook his sister's arm.

Shayera held up her left ring finger showing the gold band. "I said yes."

Everyone let out a scream of joy and congratulated her. Kim kissed her daughter's cheek and smiled. "I say we go out to dinner with Hunter, and his brother, to celebrate."

"Yeah…whooo." Shayera stated smiling weakly. "He has…homework."

"What kind of homework?" Tommy looked at his eldest daughter.

"Well Blake found a zord, that was a pentagon shape, and a letter from their parents. Apparently not only are they ninja's their also samurais."

Shila smiled softly. "Well, good to know that the Bradley's are still alive. Now then let's go eat?"

* * *

So what you think of this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7: White Thunder pt1

Hey guys! Here's chapter 7! I'm going go straight to White thunder parts 1-3 and then, some thrillers, and some of the episodes. Soon enough you find out who the missing Trueheart is! And yes, Kim will find out that tommy has been lying to her. Again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel.

* * *

Chapter 7:

White thunder pt 1

"By the way your welcome Aunt Hayley!" Shayera groaned walking with Hayley. It been a couple days since Hunter propose to her. Mesogog's monsters has been not much of a challenge for the rangers.

"Thank you Shay." Hayley stated entering the cyberspace with Shayera. "I could have called Desmond but he's having a night with Rachel."

That stop Shayera in her tracks holding the doors open. "Wait…Desmond and Rachel doing it? This early? I mean sure I'm engage but having her lose her virginity? Justin gonna kill him."

Hayley nodded her head crossing her arms. The two suddenly heard a object fall. Hayley picked up the mic stand, while Shayera picked up a chair. The two girls slowly walked over, after Shay took off her boots being silent behind the counter startling poor Trent.

"Trent?" Shayera placed her chair down and kicked it over to a table, ending up with a glare from Hayley.

"Hayley? Shay? What are you two doing here?" Trent asked while Hayley put down the mic stand.

"Well, I was going to shop for diapers for the triplets when she drag me here." Shayera turned her head having a low glare at her aunt who shot it right back at her, causing Trent to be confused of the two's actions. After a while Hayley gave up on the glaring conest leaving Shayera smiling brightly at the win.

"Anyways, I own the place. Remember? Hayley's Cyberspace Café?" Hayley stated.

"Right, sorry." Trent apologized. Shayera smiled at him but quickly frowned seeing a familiar object on his table. She leaned over to look at the familiar object.

Hayley looked over at Trent's sketchpad and saw a very well-done sketch of a space monkey. "This…you did this?" She looked at Trent who nodded.

Shayera wasn't paying attention instead she picked up the object realizing what it was she let out a small breath. "Oh…my god…"

The two looked over at her frowning. Trent frowned even more realizing she was holding his good luck charm. "Shay can you be careful with that? That's…."

"My Aunt Shila and Uncle David made the exact same things for May, Nix and their missing son…Trent."

That caught their attention. Hayley frowned at her neice. "Wait Shila and David had another child?"

"Not another Child." Shayera shook her head. "Aunt Shila and uncle David didn't have twins. They had triplets." She looked over at Trent and grab his right arm. "Pull your sleeve up will you please? I have to see if you have the mark…"

Trent frowned and pulled his sleeve up showing a odd shape birthmark in a shape of a bear paw. "What does this prove?"

She smiled and quickly brushed the dirt on the back, between the T and the other t, to show Trueheart. "Trent…Trueheart...We can't tell this to the others. It may be a trick or something. I can get a DNA sample form you May and Nix. If you three at triplets then you both will have the same DNA. "

Trent nodded his head. "Okay…don't tell anyone. Not even my dad?"

"Mercer? Forget him, and don't tell." Shayera went over and plucked about 4 stands of Trent's hair and ran off getting near the door she streaked off, leaving Trent in pain.

* * *

Shayera quickly got stands of hair from her two cousins, then ended up at Billy's lab and sat down next to him. "Uncle Billy I'm going to need your help. You know how to check for DNA right?"

Billy nodded his head, and took the three plastic bags of hair. "Yeah of course. You want me to check all three? Is there a reason?"

Shayera smiled slightly and shrug her shoulders. "Let's say I have a hunch?"

Billy looked at her funny and decided to start his process just as Shayera's morpher beeped. "Shay here." She looked up at Billy who nodded his head. "Okay I'll be there."

* * *

At the Dino lab Shayera sat next to her dad and Hayley. Apparently their last fight made Shayera's injured knee more injured causing her not being able to fight. "What…is that?"

Hayley shrug her shoulders. "Don't know Shay."

"No I mean that!" She pointed at the white blur just as Conner contacted them.

"You guys saw that right?"

"Yeah. We're still trying to figure it out." Tommy stated.

"Well I can say one thing." Desmond stated looking at his teammates. "I don't trust him."

"I agree with Desmond. Something not right here." Rachel stated, as the others started to walk in the direction of the white blur.

"Be careful guys. I think we have a serious ranger issue about to happen." Shayera stated. "Around this time….well let's say nothings pretty."

"So Shay your thinking what I'm thinking?" Desmond stated looking around looking for the white blur.

"Let's not do this Twin telepathy. I'm crippled remember?"

"Yeah. But youdon't have crutches."

Shayera smiled but whined seeing her crutches. "Thank you Des for reminding Dad."

"How bout you two stop? Where is that thing?" Kira stated looking around. "I can't find it."

"Look harder."

The Dino Rangers turned around and saw a white dino ranger. Black spikes on his suit, a white helmet with a red visor.

"Who is it?" Kira questioned.

"Not an it. That." Rachel stated.

"And how come he gets the fat helmet?" Ethan groaned.

"Friend of yours, Dr.O" Conner spoke looking Desmond.

"Never saw him before."

Demsond nodded his head. Him and Shayera both spoke at the same time again, "Called it….You did not! I did! Shut it!"

The others rangers rolled their eyes at the twins.

"Don't come any closer." The white ranger stated getting everyone's attention. "You'll force me to do something I don't want to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner stated.

"Dude. Don't tempt him!" The twins warned the red ranger.

"Let me show you. Whit drago sword." He pulled out a white, bold, black dagger from his belt. He drew in the air some arrows. "Laser arrows fire!"

The arrows pointed at the rangers. Desmond quickly got out of the way, but the other four got hit hard. "Was that really necessary?" Conner snapped.

"That was just a warning." The white ranger stated, disappearing in a flash of white light.

* * *

Shayera groaned looking at her dad and aunt. "I can't fight him?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to stay crippled?"

That shut Shayera up and groaned pouting a bit.

* * *

Later that day, the white ranger came back. Tommy joined the fight while Shayera stayed in the lab with Hayley frowning. "If I have to I will join the fight…"

"Nope. What did you tell your mom about you knee injury?"

Shayera didn't awnser only gave out a small "ooo. That had to hurt."

The rangers were loosing badly against the white ranger.

* * *

Back at the Dino lab the others were all sitting down the rangers looking exhausted. "It wasn't supposed to go this way?" Ethan said looking at Tommy. "Was it?"

"An Evil White Ranger?" Tommy stated he quickly shook his head. "No."

"So what do we do?" Kira questioned.

Shayera shrug her shoulders and sighed looking down.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't much, but I had to make the beginning scene important, and I'm having Shayera injured for a good reason. Hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think?


	8. Chapter 8: White Thunder pt2

Hey guys here's chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don not own Power rangers

* * *

Chapter 8:

White Thunder pt2

The next day the grown women of the Oliver family were busy. Scattered around the house all the friends of the two females were looking through different magazines while Shayera and Kim were out. Desmond ran right through the group of woman and out the window muttering outloud on how Rachel is going to kill him.

"That's sad." Nix whispered to May who nodded her head smirking at her cousin.

* * *

"What the details doctor…" Shayera was curled up on the chair right next to her mom nervous.

The doctor looked over at the young woman and shook his head. "Well from the results we got it's still unclear Ms. Oliver."

Kim frown looking at her daughter then at the doctor. "What do you mean?"

"Well for one from what she said not having her cycle for 1 whole month is very concerning and coming to the end of the second month with out her cycle it's brings questions. Has she ever had interaction with any men?"

Shayera frowned and shook her head. "No….well I mean we used condoms…"

"Latex? Or did you use birth control?"

"Latex…please tell me…"

"We are unsure as of right now. To be safe no gymnastics or martial arts."

The two women nodded their head and walked off.

* * *

"This doesn't make sense…" Conner muttered looking at the scanner.

Him and the rangers were in the warehouse scanning the area.

"Are you getting anything?" Kira asked as all of them stopped walking.

"I don't know how to read this thing." Conner stated.

Desmond groaned and snatched it out of Conner's hand. "Rookie. You didn't even turn it on." Desmond turned the scanner on, once the screen was on the machine started to beep and scan the area. "See not that hard."

"This way." Rachel stated and walked off towards the direction. "You know Shayera has been acting weird lately anyone know why?"

"Nope. Mom took her out to the doctors today not sure why."

The four rangers ran into the tunnel, while Desmond held the scanner looking around. "Over here." He started to walk but stop spotting a glow. "Well Kira you got your wish. It's not abandoned."

The two girls rolled their eyes and walked forward, stopping and hid behind a wall after spotting the white ranger. "Who wants to talk to him?" Rachel whispered.

"Not me." Desmond backed off.

"Conner?"

"Silver and white are close."

"Or."

"We beat him up?" Desmond questioned.

The other three nodded their head walking out. "Hey." Kira stated.

"I don't have time to play, rangers. I'm busy." The white ranger stated summoning his sword, drawing arrows in the air. "Go!"

The four duck and groaned. "We're not here to play." Conner growled. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder! Power up!"

* * *

Back at the Dino lab Shayera ran down and sat next to her dad and Hayley watching the monitor. "Him again?"

"Yeah. Where were you?"

"Doctors. Anyways they're getting more danger." Shayera stated.

"Guys, you got bad news coming your way." Hayley spoke up.

The two female watched everything through the monitor, resulting Shayera to grow tired. "That's it. I don't care what the doctor said. They need help."

"Shay!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

* * *

"Guys!"

"Were fine Desmond. Wait..Look!" Rachel stated point at a pink zord figure running over fast. "Is that…?"

"Man I miss being in the suite! Sorry I'm late guys! Think you all could use a hand!" Shayera stated, and connected to the megazord as a lance.

Desmond clapped his hands next to Tommy smirking under his hood. "Awesome. Shay back in buissness."

"Tommy is Shay over there?"

"Yeah why?"

"You need to get her out of there!"

"Hayley? What's wrong?" tommy questioned. "She's in the megazord."

"I can see that…right."

"Aunt Hayley!"

Hayley could be heard sighing. "There's a chance Shayera could be pregnant. That's were she was today."

The two stop for a moment and looked up staring at the megazord. At the same time a white Dino zord broke out looking like Pterosaur.

"Who what's that?!" Ethan wondered.

"give you one guess." Conner stated.

"He puts a terrible name on the color white…" Shayera stated frowning.

* * *

Hey guys sorry if this chapter is short! I'm also sorry if Shayera is mary sue-ish right now, but I kinda need her to be just for the few chapters until fightins spirit. What do you think of the little drama though?


	9. Chapter 9: White Thunder pt3

Hey guys here the next chapter! I'm gonna skip the little fight and the white ranger stealing one of the zords, but it will be mentions of it as flash backs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 9:

White Thunder pt3

"Wait, you want me to do what?" Nix sat across from Shayera and Billy who was holding a small box.

Billy smiled softly at the youngest daughter of David. "Shayera can't continue her ranger duties."

"She's perfectly fine!"

Shayera shook her head, handing her cousin a envelope who opens it slowly. "After the battle with the white ranger, and Rachel's zord being taken, I went to the doctors…it's positive. I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Well Ms. Oliver after the test, and comparing it with the first one. It's positive you are pregnant, and having twins." The doctor sat on his chair across from Shayera and Kim who was standing next to her daughter.

"T..Twins? You sure?" Kim stated slowly looking at her pale face daughter.

"I am. Here." He handed Kim the results, and one unclear ultra sound. "We can tell it's twins, but the genders we have to wait. Of course we can be mistaken since it's still to early to tell if it is twins."

The two Olivers nodded their heads.

* * *

"So. Who the Daddy Shay?" Nix looked up at Shayera who was blushing.

"Hunter…"

"You gonna tell him?"

"Once you agree to take over for me."

Nix looked at her cousin, placing the envelope down, taking her cousin's hands smiling. "I will. For family." She smiles placing a hand on Shayera's stomach.

"Thanks Nix."

Billy nodded his head, and opened the box showing a crystal. "This is one of a few zero crystals left. Since the Dino Gems is connected to Shayera's DNA we can use this to transfer. But the gem's powers will stay with Shayera, and it'll also transfer to you Nix."

"Okay. So I'll transfer to Reefside?"

"Yup."

"Yay…."

* * *

The next day Desmond sat next to Rachel, across from Shayera and Nix. "So Nix'll be our new pink ranger while you play teen mom like mom?"

"Yeah. I'll still be able to help from the Dino Lab, and give Nix advice on the suit."

"Heh, your worse than dad."

"What does that mean!"

"You lost your powers once, now you had to give them up? Way a go!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, speaking of old rangers I finally confronted Justin about him being the blue turbo ranger."

The twins both smiled at her. "do tell."

"He was nervous, and he couldn't get out. Now he has to do my home work, and serve me food to keep his little secret from his girlfriend." Rachel smiled.

"Way a go girl!" Shayera high-fived the silver ranger.

Just then the three ranger's morphers beeped. Not even a second they all ran down to the basement.

* * *

"I don't get it." Kira stated. "One minute the white ranger fighting us, then the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freaks"

Shayera sat next to her dad on her own chair, while Nix joined the group counting down how long it'll take the team to realize Nix is here.

"But what was with that whole Super Dino power thing?" Conner asked, remembering the new found power he gained form fighting the white ranger.

"Look, you guys have only just begun to access your full potential." Tommy explained eyeing Nix.

Ethan grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"Alright you guys better head out and get to know your new team mate." Tommy stated.

"Wait. New team mate?" Conner asked.

Shayera nodded her head. "Yeah, since I can't fight, Nix is gonna take my place."

The three rangers looked over at Nix who waved lightly smiling. "Hi…"

"So it's official. You are pregnant Shay?" Kira looked at the former pink ranger.

"Yeah." Shayera stated looking up at her dad. "I swear we were careful, we even checked the condoms, and made sure they were latex. I don't understand how this could have happen."

Tommy smiled and patted her shoulder. "We'll talk. Go on go get some rest and get to know your team mate."

They all watched the four rangers walking away, Tommy looked down at his daughter. "I won't yell at you Shayera. Just looking at you, and hearing from Billy what you chose to do. All I can say is that….I'm proud of you."

The twins looked up at the black ranger confused. "Huh?"

"I mean yes I'm kinda disappointed of you, but the way you handled it. Taking responsibility for your actions."

"You afraid to tell mom about all this?" Desmond asked smirking.

Tommy looked up a bit. "Yeah…let's keep that a secret shall we?"

* * *

Near the Thunder Academy Shayera sat next to Hunter watching him looking through the envelope. She grip her hand tightly fooling around with the ring.

"So they mine?"

"Yeah…."

He looks at his fiancé taking hr hand slightly and kisses her ring finger then her cheek placing his other hand on her stomach. "I guess the babies are like you. 16 story babies."

"don't rub it in Hunter!" She groaned and leaned against him smiling softly.

"I love you Shayera Bradley."

"Shayera Bradley….I like the name of that. If we have a guy let's name him Dillion Bradley!"

"And a girl?"

"Dianna Bradley?"

"Sure why not."

* * *

There we go! There's the chapter! What you think of Nix taking over for Shayera while she play teen mom? You like the little Hunter and Shayera cuddling fiancé moment?


	10. Chapter 10: Truth and Consequences

Hey guys! Here's chapter 10!

Like the Title, the truth does come out!

Disclaimer: I do not won Power rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 10:

Truth and Consequences

The soon to be mother and father, Shayera and Hunter were both curled up next to each other in Storm Chargers after telling the former ninja storm rangers of the great news.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tori walked over and sat next to Shayera giving her a hug. "Do you know what gender?"

"No, not yet." Hunter stated. "Well she probably knows but won't tell me."

Shayera smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders. "Maybe. Hey May how's your life with Cam going?"

Maya nodded her head side to side smiling nervously. "Well?" She let out a small laugh. "Um, We're doing good. I told him about my mom's blood line of samurais. You never told me he was a samurai too!"

The former pink ranger shrug her shoulder. "Meh, oh Hunter found out well him and Blake found out their blood line has samurais too."

"Yay. I get to tease him." Maya rolled her eyes.

Just then, Shayera's phone went off. Picking it up she frowned at the caller ID." Hello? Derek?"

The group looked at her confused.

"He's what? Okay I'm coming." With that she hangs up. "I have to go. Something happened with my dad!" With that, Shayera streaked off.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Desmond frowned looking at his now fossilize dad. "I mean before he left to fine the fossil finder he was okay nothing wrong but now? I mean who did this?"

"The main this is. Is Uncle Tommy going to be okay?" Nix questioned.

"I don't know." Hayley stated sighing. "This internal scan will be able to tell us more."

"So what's the deal?" Kira questioned. "Is he frozen or something?"

"More like fossilized."

The teens turned around seeing familiar faces.

Desmond stared at them in shock "Uncle Billy? Rocky? Jason? Uncle David?"

David nodded his head. "Shayera came running to my house she told me what Derek told her. I had her call them to come as quick as possible."

Shayera walked forward smiling softly. "It's to figure out what kind of excuse we give mom."

Desmond nodded his head smirking and wraped his arm around his twin sister while Billy walked over looking over Tommy's body. "Well Hayley's right the internal scan could tell us more. He's alive."

"So that means you can get him out right?" Conner crossed his arms looking at the former blue.

Nix nodded her head. "I'm with Conner in this one."

David shook his head. "It's to risky."

"dad?" Nix frowned looking up at her dad.

"Remember of the tale of the fossil butterfly Sam told you, your sister, and your cousins?"

The three Oliver-Trueheart nodded their head slowly. "Yeah."

"If we just takes him out what will happen?"

Nix looked down frowning. "Like the butterfly…his spirit will flutter away."

Desmond nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, but more like a falcon."

Jason nodded his head slowly. "Okay, so now the question is. Kimberly. What excuse will we give her?"

That let the room fall silent. Except for little Derek. "Trip!"

"Trip?"

"Trip!"

The green ranger rolled his eyes. "Derek your not a little kid or a baby. What do you mean by Trip?"

Shayera smirked and slapped her brother's head. "Excatly what's he's saying. Trip! Jason, Rocky all go on a martial art's trip with dad. Since Jason is in the middle of divorcing….that little.. Kat. He can do it and Rocky doesn't have any girls in his life yet! It's perfect!"

Jason nod his head slowly then looked at Rocky who nodded his head in agreement. "Alright we'll do it. Just let us know when you got Tommy out of there."

"Got it." The three Oliver siblings stated at the same time.

"Okay well one problem done but what we gonna do with that White Ranger?" Ethan stated. "I mean he must have kind of humor for turning a paleontologist to a fossil."

"Well I'm done with him." Desmond growled.

Conner nodded his head. "Let's fin this guy and deal with him/" He stated. "Now."

Shayera watched then all leave and looked up at her Uncle. "Well. Who's going to be our sub? I vote for Uncle David."

Rocky looked down at Shayera confused. "Why not Billy?"

The two looked at each other before Shayera spoke. "He has lots of things to do. Many things."

David nodded his head. "Alright I'll go and see if I could."

"I'll lead you Uncle David."

* * *

Later on the next day after the fight with the White Ranger, Shayera decided to talk with Trent after getting the great news to him. She watched the ranger's fight from the monitor with the two former Reds, and her Uncle while Billy and Hayley continued to look over Tommy.

* * *

"Tommy must have some sick humor." Jason stated looking at the fight.

"What you mean?" Shayera questioned.

Rocky shook his head. "I'm with Jason on this."

"Just the name of the three rangers reminds me of back then."

Rocky smirked bur frowned. "Wait is that a wvil white ranger with a shield?"

Jason leaned closer. "It is…and a green ranger…oh you got to be kidding me. This is some kind of sick humor!"

All the former ranger could do was laugh with David.

* * *

Shayera shook her head. "Poor Jason and Rocky. Enough of that where's Trent?" She looked around but ended up smiling spotting him. "There you are. Trent!"

From the bench Trent looked up frowning a bit but smiled ata bit seeing Shayera running towards him. "Shay? What's up?" HE frowned seeing the folder. "What's that?"

"Open it and Read it." She stated handing him the folder and sitting next to him on the bench.

* * *

It was after the first fight, Billy had to go back to the lab for something important. "Shay can you come help me with this?"

"Um sure?"

The two got in his jeep, and heading over to his lab. "Well now that we're out of ears reach. I got a text, the analysis is finish."

"Wait you mean…"

"Yeah we can tell if Trent is Maya and Nikki's long lost triplet." Billy stated smiling.

After a good half an hour of driving the two reached the lab and sat down infront of the computer while he printed down the results and started to read them. "Well Shayera…the data says he's"

* * *

"I'm your cousin…" Trent looked over at Shayera who nodded her head smiling at him.

"You are…"

Trent smiled at her but ten frowned. "I wish I could go on and meet them…but I can't."

"What do you mean…." She looked down and widen her eyes taking his wrist and looked back at him. "You're the….white ranger."

Trent nodded his head. "Yeah…but I don't have a choice…"

Shayera held his hand looking at her cousin. "Trent. Come with me, Uncle Billy, Aunt Hayley, me…even Desmond can find a way to help you like my dad's friends helped him."

"It's not the same…"

"Trent Trueheart it is the same!"

The white ranger looked up at his cousin amazed by her outburst. "I.."

"Listen here and you Listen well! My dad, was the Original Green ranger who was evil! But thanks to his friends he was saved! The others can help you Trent! We can help you control that damn gem! You can come with me and we can figure a way to help you or! The other rangers will practily destroy you for fossilizing my dad!"

Trent looked down sighing a bit. "Okay…"

"Good. Now come with me and we'll head over to Billy's lab." Not waiting for response the former pink ranger grab Trent's hand and drag him to her car silently thakning for the amazing pregnant woman mood swings.

"Shay…thank you…"

"No problem. I won't tell the others not yet…but I'm sure they'll find out soon."

* * *

Well there we go! I'm gonna have a poll up and see what you all think I should dow with Trent? I have great ideas for each pick so tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11: Leader of the Whack

Hey here's the new chapter! I'm planning on doing leader of the whack but for burning at both ends, that's going be something different.

The poll is still open for those who wants to put their thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 11:

Leader of the whack.

"Shay….thank you so much but I think I have to leave the town." Trent stated to his pregnant cousin.

All the ice ninja could do was shake her head as a no.

"Why not?!"

"If we do then that's a mistake going to happen Trent. Your destiny is here."

The white ranger shook his head looking at her with a confused look. "Destorying the rangers?"

"No." Shayera suddenly stop the car and looked at her cousin with anger fill eyes. "Listen to me Trent Trueheart. I don't care what you think we can't have you roaming by yourself you need friends you need help! When I was trick by someone and turned evil my friends never gave up on me."

"Wait…what do you mean Shay." The young Trueheart leaned back looking at his cousin.

Turning her head Shayera sighed placing her hands on her stomach. "Well, I've been a ranger before. My academy was destroyed by a man known as Thrax….when I went to Blue Bay my now boyfriend Hunter and his brother Blake were going after a man name Lothor. They got trick, when we freed them, I got hit by a beam and turned evil, then got sprayed by some kind of gas."

"So you have no control, and they never gave up on you?"

"Nope. I even lost my powers for a while. But now….I'm pregnant and I won't be all so unuseful, but I know for sure Mesogog will fine a way to turn the tides."

* * *

"Dante! Come down for dinner we're also gonna skype with your father! Dante?"

Dante DeSantos layed on the ground of MEsogog's lair. Opening his brown eyes, he noticed a gold stone on the table. Standing he reached for the stone unaware of Mesogog watching from the shadows.

* * *

"So let me get this right. They all found a space rock changing their personalities." Rocky stated looking at the rangers split personalities. "Wow."

David shook his head at the former red and blue ranger. Just then Rocky's cell phone rang, picking it up he walked near the door frowning. "What you mean Dante's missing?"

Hayley frowned at the screen. "I think I know what your talking about. New evil Ranger out there and he's gold."

The adluts ran over looking at the new gold ranger leaving them more questions than awnsers. "Call the others."

Hayley nodded her head. "Alright."

"Shay where are we going?"

"Outlands." Her phone beeped for a new text message, checking it she frowned, then later groaned. "Great another evil ranger."

"Another one?"

"Yeah Gold. We'll handle you then him."

"Boy rangers. Let's see how fun you all are." The gold ranger laughed.

Ethan growled lightly at him shaking his head. Kira let out a small groan, Rachel rolled her eyes while Nix flicked off the gold ranger. Conner stood there thinking about the ranger.

Desmond on the other hand, was told to stay at the dino lab, from David, stating there's something more important they have to be at soon.

* * *

"A mountain? You want me to climb this Shayera." Trent looked at his smiling cousin.

"No. We wait."

"For what?"

"For me?!"

The two cousins turned around leaving Shayera to groan at what she saw. Thrax stood there smirking. "So good to see you again Shayera! Now your coming with me and he can't stop me!"

Trent narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. "You want to try that?"

"Trent…be careful." Shayera stated then ran off to hide before taking her phone out and dialing her brother. "Des, he's back, and Trent's here helping me out by fighting him. What ever you do don't fight Trent."

* * *

At the Dino lab everyone heard what was on the phone frowning especially the adults. Jason looked at Desmond who was getting ready. "Who's he Desmond."

"Someone who wants Shay. Uncle David your coming also come on." Desmond grabed his uncle's wrist dragging him to Tommy's jeep. "I hope Shay knows what she's doing."

"I think she does, try to avoid the fight in town." David warned his nephew.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

* * *

After the fight back in the Dino lab, the rangers stood there back to normal. Hayley smiled at the rangers stating, "I assume you're back to normal?"

Nix nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't think I could stand being bitchy any longer."

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah, I hope Desmond isn't mad at me. Speaking of Desmond where is he?"

Hayley shook her head. "Not the time Jason and Rocky had to meet up with Billy for something I don't know."

"Can this bring Dr. O back?" Kira asked.

"Let's try it." Hayley loaded the meteor into the machine and activated it. "Activating."

The machine blasted purple energy towards the amber melting it away, just until the machine stated to spark, shutting itself down. Nix pulled the meteor out and Rachel looked at the container. "The rock. It's fried."

"Yeah but look. It worked." Conner pointed out just as Tommy was freed from the amber and the other walked over.

"Dr. O!"

"Uncle Tommy!"

"Good job guys. Power Down!" Tommy yelled out, but realized something. "I said Power down!" He yelled once again, but nothing happened. Looking up he stated, "Guys I think we have a problem."

* * *

Back at the mountains, Trent was morphed, fighting against Thrax, just as Desmond landed fighint thrax as well. David ran over helping his neice up looking at the fight.

"Uncle, we need to get away."

"I see no one Shayera."

The ice ninja frowned and turned her head blinking a few times, to realize Thrax was gone, Desmond demorphed while Trent stood there trying his best to fight the gem. "Well, I guess he gave up…or…"

* * *

"Well so we have a replacement master?" Elsa stated looking at Dante.

"Yes. He done well, now we have something to fight the rangers with."

Dante stood there looking at his gem thinking of what he was doing.

* * *

So let me explain? Yes Dante is the son of Rocky, and last chapter i stated that Rocky doesn't have a woman what that meant was that Dante and hismother are out of town. And YEs he's another evil ranger I'm planning on that being short as well, just because I want to get to Thunder Storm, and the revieling of the baby gender and then the birth. I know the chapter was short but I was running out of ideas hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. THRILLER!

Okay so update on the poll. It's a three way tie! I neeed a tie breaker, I don't wanna choose between the three. So this chapter might just be a thriller or a OC sheet kinda thing, since I'm gonna need some for the next story. You can see it anyway you want it's gonna have both so no new actual chapter I'm sorry.

Think of this as a small early intro to the sequel to this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel.

* * *

Kim the former pink ranger walked through the streets of Briarwood, heading towards the forest with the triplets. Looking around Kim entered the woods telling the triplets to hush walking into the woods heading towards a large tree with a dragon head as an entrance.

"I see you could make it Kimberly" A woman with curly aburn hair in white walked out looking at the young mother of 6.

Kim smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. Took me a while to realize who it was we haven't seen each other in a long time. Shall we?"

The woman in white nodded her head and walked towards the tree with Kim. "So I see being the youngest out of 3 you still seem so young Kim."

"Oh? Look who's talking older sister of 3. So Udonna any word on Bowen?"

Udonna shook her head. "Sadly no. But that's not the reason why I asked you to come. I have to do some errands, and well I need you to help Clare with her magic."

Kim crossed her arms raising her eyebrow to her eldest sister. "Udonna. Try again this time the truth."

The white sorceress let out a small and deep sigh turning around to look at her youngest sister. "If you must now Kimberly. The dark magic is starting to arise once again. The wand you were suppose to use has been reacting to it."

Kim frowned and followed her to a altar with a glass over a wand with a black crystal ontop. "You mean the mist titan?"

"Yes. It's said that the mist titan had the powers of dark magic but was never corrupted such as you."

"Oh? Look who your talking to. I was thrown into a volcano with Jason by a space pirate and. Turned evil." Kim stated ephizing Space, and evil, adding. "Not to mention the original green ranger who was evil. Is my husband."

Udonna shrug her shoulders looking at ther youngest sister no amuzed. "Kimberly. We all turn evil at one point. I don't think the master is going to raise anytime soon. But I do know that one of your children will have to take this wand and fight."

"No."

"What?"

"No. Not going to happen. Not ever going to happen. And don't even think about contacting my children to drag them into this. Desmond is going to be part of the Silver guardians, and Shayera is going to be opening a studio here in Bri…..oh you sneaky little."

Udonna smiled at her younger sister. "Don't worry I won't contact either of them right away only if things don't work well. I hope to see you soon Kimberly."

"You too Udonna." Kim walked over to the triplets and heading off.

* * *

So there we go! A thriller and a little intro to the sequel to Velociraptor by Dimetrodon. Now here's the little OC list thing. The reason I need the OC is for many reasons that I might not say:

Name:

Age

Sex:

Color:

Siblings(optional):

Bio:

One reason: I need some students at Shayera's studio either a guy or girl.

Two reason: More fun. That's a reason right?


	13. Chapter 12: copy that

Hey guys! Sorry it been a while but I waited to see if there was a tie breaker and noticed that there wasn't so forth I hate to do this but I'm gonna pick one. I'm also gonna skip a few episodes. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers!

* * *

Chapter 12:

Copy that

Shayera sighed shaking her head, looking down at her now rounded stomach. "Thi'll be a pain. Uncle David you think that…"

"What ever happened over there and who they were fighting was a quest? I suppose so." David looked over at his nephew and then at Trent smiling softly. "Shayera you stay here. I have an idea."

"I do too. Same with Uncle Billy."

Desmond looked at Trent with a surprise look but quickly covered when he noticed the white ranger looking at the gem confused.

"Why did…"

"Not did Trent. Why didn't it take control of you….unless."

"Des!"

The two rangers turned around looking at Shayera slightly confused.

"We got a plan! Trent follow the fox! Des you stay right there!"

The two boys looked at each other slightly confused but shrug their shoulders, Trent following the fox while Desmond watched his sister walking over. "What's going on Shay?"

"Vision quest. It was Uncle David's idea, then got a call from Uncle Billy telling me well us that we can reverse the affects of the gem with something. Why not use the arrow head?"

The green ranger blinked a couple times nodding slowly but stated, "You lost me."

The result of that was not peaceful.

* * *

Dante crossed his arms watching the rangers fighting Copyotter. He turned slightly but suddenly stopped grabbing his head groaning. "W-What's going on?"

"Dante?"

Looking up he gasped seeing Nix standing there her arms crossed. "Get away from me."

"Fight it Dante! Don't make me pull a Shayera on you!" Nix got in a fighting stance looking at the gold ranger. "You know Desmond gonna kill you for giving gold a bad name same with Jason."

"So? I can take them both!"

"So you can take on a master martial artist, well not really a master. And you can take on my cousin who's a Pai Zhua master, a ninja master, well not really, also let's not forget a silver guardian recruit? Your gonna die."

"Will I?" Dante smirked pulling his wrist up ready to morph.

"Yes. Oh let's not forget Shayera. A former pink ranger, bad anger issues, a Pai Zhua master, the last Ice ninja and a ninja master, and not to mention a pregnant teen. Oh Hey there Shay!"

Turning around, Dante had a scared/frightened look on his face realizing no one was there, it was to late. Nix managed to shoot a beam at him aiming at the gem, taking a deep breath after finishing it she walked up poking his cheek. "Dante?"

"Nix?" The gold ranger sat up slowly rubbing his head. "what happened? What's that?"

"Oh this?" She held up a gun that has some weird antenna on it. "Billy's idea. I don't know how he made it."

All the gold ranger could was nod but then asked in a ver scared voice. "Will Desmond and Shayera kill me?"

"Nah just said those things. But Desmond might give you a beating."

* * *

Jumping off of Desmond's back Shayera took out her arrow head, at the same time as her brother. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Desmond do it, we don't know how it'll affect Shayera's pregnancy." David stated.

The green ranger nodded his head, taking the complete arrowhead, watching for Trent."

"What was that about…" Trent climbed on to the top of the mountain looking up he widen his eyes seeing the arrow head pointing at him. "Desmond?"

"Don't worry it'll reverse the affect of the gem."

Nodding his head Trent held out his wrist with the gem on it.

* * *

After the battle and Dante coming to help Tommy, the rangers were uneasy seeing Dante there, standing next to Nix.

"so it worked Nix?"

"In a sense." Nix smiled watching her dad, her two cousins, but the frowned seeing Trent walking over also. "Is he..?"

"I don't like this." Conner stated looking at Trent.

Noticing this the white ranger held up his arms. "It's me I swear. I have control of the gem now."

The twins looked at each other smling, holding out her hand, Desmond held onto his part of the arrowhead while Shayera held hers. Taking the two apart, she looked at her cousin. "Nix let me introduce you. Nix meet Trent. Trent meet Nix."

"I know him Shayera." The pink Ranger looked at her cousin.

"Right…can we restate it?" She looked at her twin confused who shrug in response.

"My back still hurts."

"Oh be quite. Trent meet your big sis Nix well more of the middle girl. Nix meet you cute baby brother." Making a coo sound the former pink ranger grabed her new found cousin's cheek and pulled it laughing.

"S-Shay!" Trent groaned.

"Baby brother!"

* * *

As I said I hate to do it but I picked. I decided to mash up the three ideas into one. Sorry if it's not much but It's better than nothing right? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! We are getting closer to the gender of the babies! I'mg gonna have poll up. It's not really a poll it's more of a can you guess type of thing. NExt chapter is Triassic Triumph then after that Thunder storm! Gonna skip Star is torn.

I'm still accepting oc's for the Mystic force sequel.


	14. Chapter 13: Triassic Triumph

Hey guys been a while right? Well here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Triassic Triumph

Nix sat next to Trent getting to know him. Unaware to her or the other rangers Shayera is off with her fiancé for their surprise from mother nature.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean…a needle in your stomach then checking the genetics? Shay that's…a little dangerous." The former crimson ranger looked at his fiancé holding her hand while he drove to the hospital.

"Yeah…but I can already tell my mom and the girls are setting up a baby shower." Shayera smiled softly leaning back. Looking down at her stomach, she realized that she's now showing not a whole lot but a small bump is forming.

Blinking slowly, Hunter took a quick glance at the former ranger then back at the road. "This early?"

"Well yeah…the family has a tendency of early births, are a 3 week early birth."

"Right." Hunter looked at her and smiles softly. "They still doing a ultra sound to see if they are twins?"

"Yup."

* * *

Back at the Dino lab Derek sat on the chair looking at the computer with his dad. "So dad, Shay is going to see if she's have two, three, one or 8?"

"8?" Tommy looked over at his 3rd son confused a bit. "8? Why would you ask that?"

Derek shrugged his shoulder. "May said something about how….one woman gave birth to 8 kids at the same time."

"Remind me why I agree to May babysit you when you were younger."

Derek could help but shrug his shoulder. "I don't know." He looked up at the monitor and pointed at the screen. "Monster!"

Looking up Tommy quickly contacted the rangers.

* * *

Shayera laid down holding Hunters hand looking at the screen smiling as the doctor pointed at the screen. "Well, there's one, and two heads. Your 3 months along, so we can take the fluid in your stomach, and fine out the genders of the baby."

Nodding her head, Shayera looked over at her fiancé who smiled back kissing her forehead. "Guess twins huh? Let's hope we ready."

"Hey look who you talking to. I have to help raise triplets with my mom."

Rolling his eyes he thanked the doctor leaving with Shayera.

* * *

Desmond sat next to Rachel and Dante listening to Dr. O as he explained his plan with Trent and Dante.

"Wait why just them? Why not me or the others?" Conner frowned.

"Trust me. You'll have your role in this Conner." Tommy stated. "Right now, I just need Trent and Dante. You guys keep an eye on the city, call us if they return." He got up and left with his nephews behind him.

* * *

"So your allowing me in the Dino lab? Should I feel honored?" Hunter smirked holding Shayera's hand.

"Maybe. Just don't mentioni the lab to my mom."

"Don't know?"

"Don't know."

Hunter shrugged, watching the former ranger pulling the jaw of the fossil, and watched as the rangers ran off leaving the couple, and Desmond behind. "Well…hello to you guys also."

"Time for work. Come on." Shayera walked over to the monitor sitting down and typing some things up she watched the ranger's battle.

"So you're the new Cam of the team?" The thunder ninja sat next to her, while Derek got the third chair, watching it too.

"Don't push it."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Are you having 8?"

The two looked down at Derek confused. "8?"

"Yeah 8. May said."

Shayera held up her hand. "Second thought don't answer…ouch."

The two boys looked over at the screen just in time to see Terrorsaurus taking the ranger's zords.

"It can do that?"

"Yes Hunter. It can do that. It can also do many more things."

"Like…..?"

"Making Dad into a fossil!" Derek smiled.

Hunter looked down at Derek confused. "Did you have sugar?"

"Maybe."

"Who's the idiot Derek."

"Dante."

Shayera sat there, and sighed. "Desmond where's dad, Trent, and Dante?"

"Don't know. I'm kinda busy here Shay!"

"Right right….."

Conner frowned and reached for his head, having the others looking at him. "I'm getting a weird feeling….something's calling me…"

Shayera smirked, same with Desmond. "Called it! Jinx!"

The other rangers, and Hunter rolled their eyes at the twins.

"Conner. You okay?" Nix looked at the red ranger.

"Yeah…I think so."

"So..what did you call?" Hunter looked at his fiancé.

"Upgrade."

"Ah."

Shayera stood up looking at her fiancé and little brother. "Call me if anything happens. I'm gonna go feed the triplets." With that she walked off.

"So Hunter. How many?"

"2."

"Just 2?" Derek frowned. "I was hoping for more..."

"Okay then tell rachell to have Desmond you know."

"Okay!"

"NO!" Hunter groaned shaking his head, looking at the screen and frowned. "A shield….?"

* * *

"Conner you know what to do." Tommy handed the red ranger the shield nodding his head.

"Right." He took the shield and looked at the others. "Ethan, Kira, Rachel, Nix, Des I'm gonna need your total trust. I'm gonna need your Dino Powers. "Trust me?"

"Yeah." Nix nodded.

"You got it." Rachel stated.

"I always did." Ethan smiled.

"Let's do this." Kira nodded.

"Do I have to?" Desmond groaned.

The red ranger held out his shield, just then the others used their energy to power the shield. "Triassic Power! Engage!"

The shield glowed, red, blue, yellow, pink, silver, and green. The shield later turned red, gold and black, chaning Conner's suit as well. In the flash of light, the sides of his helment turned gold, gaining gold shoulder platres, the triangle on the sides turned blue and gold.

"He did it!"

* * *

After the battle, the group sat around relaxing. Shayera saited the right time to tell them the official number.

"That shield rocks." Kira commented.

"I agree." Dante smirked.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers guys." Conner smiled.

"I didn't agree." Desmond whispered.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Yes you did don't lie."

Derek smiled sitting next to Nix and yelled out. "2!"

"2?" Ethan looked around.

"Um…2?" Nix looked down at her cousin then at Shayera and let out a small scream. "TWINS!"

Shayera rolled her eyes as the other two girls ran over to her to look at the ultrasound.

Conner looked at the black ranger and smiled. "You ready to be a gramps Dr. O?"

"I'm not ready to let my little girl go yet." Tommy smiled looking at the ultrasound through his helmet. "Like your mother."

"Don't remind me Dad! Hunter was having fun with that!"

"Yeah." Hunter kissed her cheek. "But face it. It's true."

The teen mother let out a small groan while the rest of them laughed along Hunter.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. NExt is Thunder storm! Then after that it'll be closer to gender time! Just let you know Derek is around 7, Shayera is almost 4 months along.


	15. Chapter 14: Thunderstorm pt1

Hey guys sorry for the wait ! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 14:

Thunder Storm pt1

Kira, Trent, and Nix were studying at Hayley's Cyberspace in the lounge area. May sat next to her sister and baby brother having a small break from Cam to be with her siblings, that was until she noticed Kira looking at a young boy with a navy baseball cap. May smiled and elbowed her sister.

"I'm trying to study May what is it?" Nix growled out softly.

"Look at Kira. Doesn't that look remind you of someone?"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes the elder Trueheart turned the pink ranger's head having stare at the navy baseball cap boy.

"Trent...does that guy at the bar look familiar?" Kira looked over at the white ranger.

"Not really." He lid this head shaking it. "Why?"

"I'm sure I saw him before..."

"Go ask."

* * *

"Noooooooooooo!"

Hunter rolled his eyes at his fiancé who at the moment trying to keep her twin to stay still.

"Shay! Get off me! Hunter control her!" Desmond glared at Hunter trying to get Shayera off of his legs. "I thought this was suppose to be Rachel's job!"

"I won't let you go! Who knows what will happen!" Shayera looked up at the green ranger.

Smirking the green ranger leaned over poking his sister's cheek. "Dawwwwww! Is someone worried for their brother?"

"Don't do that!" Shayera growled letting go of Desmond taking the chance he ran off towards Blue Bay.

"Hunterrrrrr!" Shayera whined looking at her fiancé who let out a small sigh.

"Shay...how is it that you and your mom share the same mood swings?" The former ranger waked up to his fiancé kissing her forehead but in response a slap in the arm.

"What have I told you about that!"

"It makes you feel short?"

"Yes!"

"But that's the best part."

Just before the two could have a make out Shayera's phone rang.

"Hello...he's where...? The cafe? Okay!" Closing the phone the former ranger looked up at the thunder ninja."Blake is at the cafe common."

* * *

Desmond watched the group of ninjas training with three masters and tried not to laugh at the failure of the ninjas.

"Stand down." Shane told the students getting out of their fighting stance. "Alright, how do you guys think that went?"

Dude, we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin clapped his hands, receiving a small glare from Shane.

Tori rolled her eyes at the former yellow ranger looking at him. "I think he was talking to them sensei Dustin."

"Oh right sorry."

Desmond shook his head and walked over after all the students left and started to clap. "Wow Shane you sound just like Sensei."

"Dude!" Dustin walked up to the green ranger and did their own little handshake. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing just thought I should stop by and give you guys some updates about Shay."

"That's great and all but...where is Sensei? He was suppose to meet us here." Shane stated as he and the others started walking.

"Maybe he forgot?"

That in return was a slap to the head from Desmond. "Dude come on. This is Sensei he don't forget...well maybe if he had more than 1 grand kid he might forget."

"Ha see you do agree with me!"

Tori sighed slapping both of their arms. "Come on."

The four continued walking until they noticed a scroll hanging by a tree. Looking at each other Shane grabbed the bottom of it and started to read it. "Shane, Tori, Dustin, Desmond."

"How did he know I was here?"

"Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor." Shane started. "Meet me there as the sun is setting."

"Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken to you." Dustin finished.

"No seriously how did he know I was here?"

"I have no clue dude. No clue."

"Come on."

* * *

"1...2...3..."

Slap!

"See I'm telling you! Shay is like aunt Kim! Ever 5 minutes there's a slap! It only happens when they're pregnant also!" Nix exclaimed at her sister and brother laughing.

May rolled her eyes at Nix looking at Trent's confused face. "Welcome to the life of the Oliver-Trueheart family Trent."

"Right...so are you guys going with the others to the motor cross race?"

"NO!" Slap!

The three siblings flinched at that slap. "There's the answer,"

* * *

The next day Hunter was stacked with the three girls at a small restaurant. At least it pays off. Wedding tasting day.

"Isn't it a little early to have this?"

"What."

"Wedding tasting."

"No."

Just then there was a series of beeps. Looking at each other, May payed the f old and the group ran off in separate directions.

* * *

"Evil power rangers? How's that possible." Kira looked at Tommy.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Nix, Trent, Rachel, and Dante were at the Dino lab with Tommy, Hayley and Derek.

"I thought we were the only ones left?" Dante questioned.

"So did we." Hayley stated.

"Desmond!"

Everyone looked at him then at the screen. "Where?"

"The gold one!"

Looking at the screen there was a gold thunder ranger. Everyone was surprise to know that Derek was the only one to remember what ranger was Desmond.

"He's so dead." Rachel stated.

"Alright, Conner Kira Ethan Rachel you all go. Nix Trent Dante you all stay here."

"Right."

* * *

"Cam what's going on!" May walked over to her boyfriend and slaps his arm hard. Hunter and Shayera both walked over earning Cam another slap from the ice ninja.

"Ow...why did you slap me." Cam looked over at the ice ninja confused.

"Ruined my wedding tasting secession."

"Sorry but something's bad just happened."

"Let me guess. Desmond Shane Tori and Dustin all got tricked by Lothor and turned evil now the Dino rangers are fighting them in an alleyway?" Shayera stated looking at the former green ranger.

"Y...yeah how..."

"It's happening right now." The others turned their head to watch. "Hey where's Blake?"

"Right here." Blake walked over and watched the fight.

Shayera smiled leaning over to May and whispers. "Rachel is gonna kill someone."

All the elder Trueheart could do was just nod her head.

* * *

Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know a lot of jumping around but I tried to include a lot of people. See you all next Saturday!

Oh and for those who follow my return Iran legend story. I'll update that today hopefully! Bye!


	16. Chapter 15: Thunderstorm pt2

Hey guys! Chapter 15 is up! Now I'm gonna need your opion for the next story, who should be the ranger?

Shayera

Desmond

Derek

Nix

Or

Dante

You guys pick,and write in the reviews or send me a message!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Rachel.

* * *

Chapter 15:

Thunder Storm pt2

"Cam…if my fiancé doesn't come back. I'm murdering you." Shayera crossed her arms looking over at the former green ranger standing right next to May.

May smiled softly at Cam. "Good luck boys."

Blake stood next to his soon to be sister in-law, but was pushed over by Shayera. "Go, I need to get back to the lab. May can you stay here?"

"Yeah."

Hunter walked over to his fiancée kissing her cheek softly then patted her now buldge stomach. "I'll come back."

* * *

In Hayley's Cyberspace, Ethan was on his laptop looking up information on the Ninja Storm Rangers. "It says here that the Ninja rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time." Ethan stated.

"After fighting them, I belive it." Kira stated looking at Rachel. "Hey…it's okay I'm sure Desmond isn't evil he's just acting."

"You sure?" The silver ranger looked up at the yellow ranger eyebrows raised up a bit.

"Oh come on, even if he was, they weren't that tough." Conner stated standing up looking around. "I'd fight them right here, right now."

Just then the café's door was swung open Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Desmond walked into the room. Shane, held up his two fingers blasting wind at the 4 dino rangers, making the civillians panic.

"Can I get you anything?" Conner asked pushing on the "get", getting up looking at the rangers. "A donut maybe or a muffin?"

"I'm trying to stay away from sugar." Shane voice was full of venom. "It makes me hyper."

"I'd hate to see that." Rachel growled glaring at her boyfriend who had this smug look. "You are so dead."

"Get up!" Tori ordered. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

All four rangers stood up looking at the other 4 rangers. "Dude, she kinda cute don't you think?" Conner asked Ethan looking at Tori.

"Yeah….in a crazed ninja ter-"

Rachel slaped Ethan's head. "She's taken idiot."

"Look who's grumpy." Conner mumbled.

"Can we get on with this?" Desmond growled out getting irritated.

"We're not gonna fight you here." Conner growled back, walking up to Shanes face.

"Then we're just have to destroy you." Shane smiled.

"We'll meet wherever you want, but come alone." Conner stated.

"Why should we believe you?" Desmond stated, looking down at Rachel.

"It's called honor."

* * *

"May…how are they?" Shayera whispered to her cousin as she sat next to Nix in the dino lab, all the way in the corner. "Please tell me Hunter is okay."

"Well it's hard to tell I'm not in there." May stated.

"Sis, I just got a message from Conner, him, ethan, kira nad Rachel are all gonna meet Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Desmond under the Harbor Bridge. Tell them to hurry!"

"Okay Okay!" May groaned.

"Thanks cuz. Love ya." Shayera hanged the phone and let out a stressful groan. "Man…my twin is evil…so. How's you and Conner~"

Nix turned her head blusing a bit. "Shut up…I don't love him."

"you do."

* * *

May was leaning over the ledge trying to pull her boyfriend and the Bradley brothers up. "Hay on guys!"

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake whined.

"Bro I think missing my kid's births is way more important than your race!" Hunter stated. Haning onto Cam, but then looked back down at his brother. "Wait did you seriously just say that?"

"I can't…hold on.." Cam struggled trying to heep his grip on Hunters, and May's.

"Just hold on Cam!" May started to pull him, reaching out for her samurai morpher turning the brush side on ready to draw any kind of symbol to help, just when a hand grabbed onto May's and Cam's.

* * *

"If they use special power, well in Desmond case powers, we use special power. If they morph, we morph. "Conner stated. "Sound good?"

"Yup." Rachel crossed her arms.

Just then the group was blown away by a blast a wind, looking up they saw the wind ninjas and Desmond. "Man do they have to keep doing that?!" Kira grumbled as she and the others got up.

"Fools." Shane shouted. "You actually showed up."

* * *

May ran into the dino lab, and slide into a chair next to her sister and cousin dodging Trent. "Okay they are on the move."

"Great to know!" Shayera growled out. "If Rachel doesn't kill Desmond I will!"

The twins looked at each other smiling softly.

"Now Shayera, patients."

"Who says!" She turned her head but stopped her mouth half open. "Oh…shi…"

* * *

Back at the fight, Rachel ran over to her group being the last to regroup, looking at her boyfriend at his friends. "This…is annoying."

"This is boring!" Tori whined.

"Shall we?" Shane asked Tori, Dustin, and Desmond.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin, grinned while Demsond silently agreed. The group held up their arms when…

"No wait!" Cam shouted behind him was Blake and Hunter.

"Oh god…Hunter don't tell me…" Rachel started.

"You got that right. We stay with our own kind." Blake stated standing infront of the four.

"This is gonna be great!" Dustin clapped his hands, as the three turned around to face them.

Cam smiled holding up his hand, showing four disk. "First you have to take these. A little power boost directly from the Abyss of Evil."

"But we already have our powers." Tori spat.

"No. Not these." Blake smiled.

Before Shane could speak, Desmond reached over to take his disk, the other three following. Flicking the old ones off and putting the new ones in. Activating them, caused an reaction sending the four back. For a moment, the three were still, then helped the four up.

"Dude what happened…" Dustin questioned looking around. "My bell is seriously rung…"

"How did we get here?" Tori asked. "The last thing I remember…"

"Hearing about Lothor." Desmond stated.

"Yeah. He's back." Blake stated.

"Yeah, Sensei told us." Shane agreed.

"That wasn't Sensei." Hunter stated.

"That was Sensei!" Dustin argued.

"No it's Lothor!" Blake argued back.

"Dude seriously if it's Lothor then he had to look like Sensei, and be able to dress like him…" Desmond blinked.

SLAP!

"Ow! Rachel!"

"Trust me. That's not all of it."

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Desmond hid behind his two teams, while Trent, and Dante held Shayera back, Hunter running over to her to calm her.

Dustin leaned over to Desmond and whispered softly. "Dude…is she having bad moodswings?"

All the thunder ranger could do was nod his head. "Yeah…"

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed next is the last part of Thunderstorm!


	17. Chapter 16: Thunderstorm pt3

Hey so here's the conclusion of Thunderstorm! So for the months past:

Thriller is next

-a month later- Disappearing act

-due date-

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 16:

Thunderstorm pt3

"Now Shay calm down, we don't want the babies to be harmed now do we?" Hunter hugged his fiancée rocking her back and forth calming her down.

Rachel smiled at the two, looking over at Desmond she punched his arm hard. "You are so lucky I love you to much to kill you."

"Hey guys nows not the time!" Dante stated to the couples, sitting away from the griup then looked over at Cam. "So how did you all not die?"

Nix rolled her eyes, while May slapped the young DeSantos arm. Cam hugged his girlfriend closed, and stated "Well, we were about to fall inside, but then Dad arrived just in time." Cam looked at all the rangers and non rangers.

"So we faked being on Lothor's side to get you four to take the right ninja disks." Hunter finished after finishing rocking Shayera.

Shane looked at the Dino rangers with a smile. "You guys fought really good."

"Thanks man." Rachel smiled at the former red ranger.

"Sorry to stop the nice feeling but now it's time to get down to business." Tommy stated, looking over at Shayera. "You stay here, while I head out with them."

"Got it."

"Wait..your like the new Cam" Dustin looked at the former silver ranger.

* * *

The next day instead on being with the others, Shayera was in her hot pink car with Derek in tow, heading out to Briarwood, to finalize her studio. "So why you wanna come with me Derek?"

"More fun! Besides mom asked me to just in case you go into labor." Derek smiled at his older sister.

"How you know these words…wait what do you mean?" The brunette looked at her younger brother.

"Call her, so that she can come get you or someone." Derek stated looking up with a confused look.

The ice ninja rolled her eyes smiling softly. "Right…right."

"Wait so what's their names?!"

"Dillion Bradley and Diana Bradley."

* * *

I'm so sorry that this was short, and didn't have much anything I just ran out of ideas, and trying to rush to the due date!

Next chapter has a 'surprise' maybe


	18. Chapter 17: Surprise from Dante

Hey guys! Two chapters in one day! Yes! So this is mostly a Thriller chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel

Chapter 17:

Surprise from Dante!

The gold dino ranger sat next to Shayera, drinking some water, then looks over at her. "So yeah…please don't tell anyone."

The pregnant woman looked over at the gold ranger and smiled patting his shoulder. "I'll keep it my secret. But then who are you gonna take to prom? I mean Nix likes Conner, Trent likes Kira, Rachel and Des are together. There's only you and Ethan, but I'm sure Ethan doesn't think like you do."

Dante nodded his head looking down holding his water bottle. "I know…but I was thinking of Jake."

"Jake Taylor? You sure I mean he still lives in Angle grove. I mean does he know or…is there something you haven't told me." The brunet looked at the young DeSantos leaning back. "How long?!"

"Huh?"

"How long Dante! Tell me How long!" The brunett mother smiled at him. "Come on tell me."

"A-about…a month." Dante looked away blushing.

"I'll keep it a secret Dante. But you should tell your dad, I mean your mom knows right?"

"She found out…the worse way possible."

"Ah."

* * *

Desmond lay next to Rachel on her bed holding her close. "Have you notice Dante has been distant from us, and tried not to fight?"

"Yeah…do you know why?" The silver ranger looked at him frowning.

The eldest Oliver shook his head. "No…but I talked to Jake, and he told me it something he can't say only Dante."

"Remember when Jake came out?" Rachel stated.

"Yeah…he was distant from us, and only talked to Shay. What about it?" Desmond sat up leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, Dante is doing the same. He's only been talking with Shayera. Just think, most of our friends who are either Ftm, Mtf, Lesbian, Gay, or Bisexual all talked to Shay."

"I don't see the connection…."

"I give up."

* * *

Jake Taylor walked up to the two teens, and sat down next to Dante, holding his hand. "Hey, so you figured it out Shay?"

Shayera shrug, and gave the two boys space. "Yeah. Wasn't to hard, but Dante you'll have to tell the others. Does your dad know?"

"No…I'm not that scared though." Dante smiled softly.

"Because of Jay? How he was a she, and went through T. You dad took it pretty well, so I'm sure everyone else will take it fine, knowing your secret." Jake stated, looking at him. "I mean heck, Shayera is pregnant!"

"Doesn't help Jake!"

"Sorry sorry. Still you'll be fine." Jake kissed Dante's head softly smiling. "Trust me."

"Okay. Let's go I'll tell everyone to meet up at the Dino lab. Jake you coming also."

* * *

Hours later, everyone was in the Dino lab looking slightly confused at the sudden summon.

Conner looked over at the Eldest daughter of the Oliver family. "So Shay what's going on?"

"Dante?" Rocky looked over at his son, then noticed Jake's hand on his sons. "Don't tell me…"

The gold ranger looked at everyone. "Well…you all are me friends, and only Shay knew about my secret. I'm sure Rachel could figure it out."

"It wasn't that hard." The silver ranger smiled. "Trust me it's just a pattern."

"Wait…are you telling me your finally coming out of the closet?" Desmond looked at his childhood friend. "When did this happen?!"

"Months ago!" Shayera yelled.

Tommy nodded his head. "I see, at least you trust us enough to tell us. It took a lot of courage to come out Dante."

Rocky nodded his head. "I agree. I'm proud of you Dante. I'll go on ahead to tell Jay and your mom."

"They already know dad, You're the last one"

Nix smiled at the two boys. "Congrats. See Trent I'm telling you, in Angle grove all of our friends are awesome!"

Trent nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Well this is a first for me, but I don't mind." Kira smiled at Dante.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "What she said Conner what about you?"

The red ranger shrugs his shoulders. "I'm fine with it."

* * *

I really hope i didn't offend anyone with this chapter. If I did I'm so so so sorry I didn't mean to, I have nothing against homosexuals or Transgenders, Bisexuals if you can tell by this chapters I have full respect for them.

NExt is about a month later, Disappearing act! Kim is gonna fine out soon same with the due date!


	19. Chapter 18: Disappearing Act

Hey guys! So sorry for the wait, so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel!

* * *

Chapter 18:

Disappearing act

Shayera sat next to Hayley looking at her dad with a worried expression. "Dad…you sure you okay with this?"

Tommy nodded his head. "I'm sure of it. Don't worry so much Shayera. Go with Hunter and get your check up."

The mother to be nodded her head, and slowly got up walking off towards the stairs leading into the house.

* * *

Rachel walked with Desmond and Dante smiling softly at them. "It's almost the baby shower! Your gonna be a uncle soon Des!"

"Yeah _Uncle Des_~" Dante smirked and took a step back dodging a punch from the green ranger.

"Will you two quite teasing me about it? I mean I'm okay with being an Uncle but mom and dad, especially mom is freaking out."

"Granny Kim!" Rachel giggled, and stopped looking at her morpher. "I wonder what's up."

* * *

The rangers all ran into the Dino Lab; Kira, Conner, Ethan, Dante, Rachel, and Desmond all came in from the cave entrance while Nix and Trent ran down the stairs.

"What's the emergency?" Trent asked, looking at Hayley and Tommy.

"Uncle Tommy?" Nix raised her eyebrow slowly looking at him.

"Hayley thinks she might be able to de-morph me." Tommy stated looking at the rangers.

"That's great!" Kira smiled.

"Just in time also!" Rachel exclaimed high-fiving Nix.

"How dad?" Desmond questioned walking up crossing his arms.

"With a little help from a slime we found." Hayley smiled. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can bring Tommy back to his normal self. Problem is, it's gonna take a few hours to set up everything."

Desmond nodded, and grabed Dante smirking at him. "Hey Dante."

"Y-Yeah?" Dante asked un-easily, looking at his long time friend.

"Remember that project we did for science with slime?"

"Yeah….."

"Want to re-do it?"

"No."

* * *

An hour later….

"How the hell did I agree to help **YOU** build something?!" Dante questioned clearly upset, his whole body covered in fire extinguisher foam.

Desmond shrugs his shoulders, ,his body covered in the same substance, and smiled slightly. "Don't know…the more important question was how did we start a fire?"

"Only you Desmond…only you." Dante sighed crossing his arms, then looked over at Hayley. "Okay Hayley it's done."

Hayley nodded and turned around but stop looking at the two boys. Holding her finger up, opening her mouth slightly as if to say something, she just ended up shaking her head. "I won't even asked. Okay Tommy come on let's get this thing started.

Tommy nodded his head. And walked over to the tube, standing in it.

"I really hope this works.." Hayley whispered.

"Your not the only one."

* * *

Shayera walked with her fiancé, Kim, and Shila. "So what are we doing?"

"Catering hunting." Hunter stated kissing the soon to be mother's hand. "Basicaly cake tasting, food choices."

"Your eating the plate I'll only take bites." Shayera stated.

Kim rolled her eyes, looking at her sister-in-law. "So Shila do you think it'll all be healthy or mix?"

"I say mix." Shila smiled back. "To bad May couldn't come. She's planning you know what."

"Huh?" Shayera turned her head to stare at the two older woman frowning. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"So it wasn't our fault dad disappeared on us?" Desmond questioned Hayley.

"Yeah…well hopefully not…."

Nix frowned slightly looking at Rachel. "So much for perfect timing huh?"

Rachel nodded her head smiling softly. "Yeah…hopefully we can figure out something soon."

* * *

Shayera blinked at the silver, crimson icing marble cake. "Wow…you did thin on purpose didn't you Hunter."

Hunter shook his head, and took a small bite. "Not bad, here." –He took a small piece with some icing, and gave it to Shayera having her take a bite. "well?"

"Not bad..at least it not cream cheese…" Shayera stated, looking at him. "So where did mom and aunt Shila go?"

"Somewhere I don't know where." Hunter stated. "We might have to leave the wine tasting for later huh?"

Shayera scrunch her nose a bit. "I'm not a big drinker, my dad is a weak…weak…weak drinker, but mom loves red wine."

"So basically fine a weak red wine for the weding. We'll do that later okay?" Hunter kissed his fiancée's head and smiled softly at her. "Want to look at color schemes?"

"For which, baby or wedding?"

"Both."

The young woman smiled and nodded her head. "Sure…hey wait how can we do a color scheme for the babies when we don't live together?"

Hunter smirks, and kisses her forehead softly. "that's something you'll have to figure out."

Just then, Shayera's phone went off. Picking it up she frowned. "From Derek.."

"He has a cell phone?"

"He insisted. Let's see…Aunt Hayley tried to dimorph dad…but instead dad disappeared…now Ethan went on a date with Casidy…Dad fixed things up…Nikkie and Conner are on a date now…Don't come home?"

Hunter raised his eyebrows a bit, and leane over to finish reading. "Desmond and Dante also tried to help aunt Hayley make the machine, but started fire, and got covered in foam..."

He looked at his fiancée frowning. "Desmond caused it?"

"Most likely…he can't build stuff with out starting a fire…kinda scary thought…the only thing he can help create and fix is motocross bike…and that has oil!" Shayera stated looking at Hunter.

"I feel bad for Rachel."

"Theres more.." Shayera scrolled down the screen. "They also finished fighting fighting a monster called Thornox. Don't worry Shy just enjoy your time with Hunter!"

"Oh I'm sure she will." Hunter chuckled ,looking at her but frowned. "What?"

Shayera had a disapproving face. "You bought that huge house in Briarwood didn't you."

"M-Maybe.."

* * *

Sorry if there wan't much of the actually episode but hey lot of Hunter and Shayera moment! Fighting spirit is next, Kim finds out, and an interrupted baby shower~


	20. Chapter 19: Fighting Spirit

Hey guys double chapters! Again! Tell me if you all would like to see me (try) writing Wormhole in the review? Okay? We good? Cool let's get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 19:

Fighting Spirit

"Is everything set?" Kim asked looking around at the nicely decorated house.

May nodded her head. "Yeah, Luckily Shayera's staying the night with Hunter"

Shila nodded her head smiling softly. "Where's Nikkie and Trent? I thought I told them to come here to help?"

"Oh they're busy with school you know mom. It's near the end of the year."

"Yeah Shila it'll be okay." Kim smiled softly. "Now I need to contact that crazy husband of mine who decided to go on a camp trip and not tell me about it!"

* * *

"So dad…your coming back to the human world? You know what's going on right?" Desmond questioned.

"Lighten me, Desmond." Tommy stated

"Shay's baby shower."

Rachel whooped, and high fived Nix smiling softly.

"That's great!" Kira smiled. "Well I mean both are."

"Yeah, so what we waiting for? Let's go do it!" Ethan smiled.

Hayley walked from the computer, and to look over to where she believed Tommy was. "We can't really do it…we don't have a power source strong enough to do this."

"I've been thinking about that." Tommy stated, picking up a small black box that had the Dino Thunder symbol on top. "Maybe we should use this."

The young red hair took the box frowning slightly. Looking at it, she slowly opened it revealing the black dino gem. "No Way! Forget it!"

Demsond leaned over and frowned. "Dad, your crazy!"

"We gotta try something." Tommy insisted. "My dino gem may be the only powerful source of energy we have."

"Power yes. Body is no." Dante stated.

"We have no choice." Tommy stated.

"Damn…I hate how he's right." Nix grumbled.

* * *

"Everything set up?" Kim asked.

May nodded her head, sitting next to Cam. "Yeah."

Blake walked back in from outside closing his phone. "I just finished talking to Hunter, they are on the way now."

Derek smiled. "Sweet! Want me to hide with the triplets mom?"

"Please."

* * *

"Something is gonna go wrong." Rachel stated standing next to Kira and Nix. "Not just this, but with Kim and Shay."

"How so?" Nix asked.

"Well…"

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked suddenly, causing the two girls to look over just to see Tommy's body shaking.

"It's overloading!" Hayley exclaimed. The remolecularizer suddenly started smoking in return Tommy groaned and shake. "He's receiving too much energy!"

Running over to it, Desmond switched off the machine, before it could explode. He then removed the container, and frowned. "No…"

"Des?"

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Shayera gasped looking around, at everyone, then at the decoration. "Baby shower?"

Kim smiled and walked over kissing her daughters cheek. "Congrats sweet heart. You too Hunter."

"Thank you." Hunter smiled, and high-fived Blake, shane, Dustin, and Cam. "Thanks guys."

Suddenly Kim's cell phone rang, frowning the former pink ranger picked up and walked off. "Hello..Hayley?"

Shayera turned around frowning, noticing the sudden change in her mother's face, from confusion, to upset, then to horror. "Mom?"

"I-I'm on my way! Is Desmond with y-you? H-He is? Okay I'll be there right away." Kim hanged up and ran off to pick up her bag, then sighed.

"Kim what's wrong?" Shila asked worried.

"It's Tommy he's in the hospital…you all stay here okay? Sweety I'm so sorry." Kim kissed her daughter's cheek and ran off.

"Dad.." Shay whispered, but then suddenly flinched holding her stomach.

* * *

Kim sat next to Hayley holding Tomm's good hand trying to hold on her tears. "Oh Tommy…what happened to you…"

"Aunt Kim..I'm so sorry we told uncle Tommy about Shay's baby shower and I guess he want to fast…"

"Nix no lying." Kim stated looking at her neice. "I need the truth right now. Where has my husband been, how you all are here, and how his students know so much about my husband."

Desmond took a small step back biting his lip, realizing this was his mother's bad side. "Power.."

"What was that Desmond?!" Kim glared at her son.

"Rangers.." Dante finished looking down.

"Oh god…"

* * *

"Oh god…"

"Shay what's wrong?" Hunter frowned.

"something hurts…" Shayera looked down.

"Don't tell me…" May whispered. "Oh god…"

Derek blinked, "Is sis gonna give birth now?"

"Her water broke." Shila stated.

Hunter groaned.

* * *

"Come on Tommy.." Kim whispered, watching the rangers running out. "Hayley can you do me a favor and check on the baby shower?"

Hayley nodded her head, and got up, but stopped suddenly seeing Rocky, Jason, and David running in, all breathing heavily.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jason heeved.

"He's in a coma…" Rocky groaned out.

"When his daughter is in labor…" David finished, but then looked up seeing Kim, and paled. "Uh-oh.."

"WHAT!" Kim screamed.

"Kim."

The young woman looked over at Hayley.

"Go to Shay I'll tell Tommy and when he wakes I'll tell him what's going on." Hayley smiled softly.

"Thanks Hayley."

* * *

Derek, Hannah, Elphaba, and Drak all sat next to Shila while Hunter and stood next to Shayera who was crying and screaming. Derek looked up at his aunt, and pulled her shirt to get her attention. Leaning down Shila looked at Derek confused, while he whispered in her ear, "Is this how painful it is for mama's to give life?"

Shila twitched her eyebrow and looked over at Shayera. "Yeah…yeah it is…"

"Then that's a big owie." Derek stated.

Hunter kissed Shayera's head hushing her softly kissing her forehead. "You doing good Shay…come on.."

* * *

Tommy smiled at the rangers after waking up. "Believe me when I tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

Desmond nodded his head. "Hey wanna go to the baby shower now?"

"Actually Desmond…Shay's in labor." Hayley stated.

All Rangers fromwed, and looked at each other, then ran off towards the hospital.

When they got there a few minutes later, they could hear crying, expecting the worse Tommy walked in just to catch a weeping Kim. "K-Kim what's wrong?"

"A miracle Tommy.."

"Miricale mom" Demsond walked in with Nix and Trent while the others stood outside giving the family some room but was ushered in.

Rachel walked over, and smiled softly at the two babies in Shayera's arms. "Wo what miracle was Kim talking about Shay?"

"Dianna…wasn't breathing when she was born.." Hunter stated, looking at the baby girl. "Dillion was crying more than he should…"

"So there was a still born?"

Shayera shook her head, and looked over at her dad, smilng softly. "They tried to save her…but when they said it's not working…she started to cry, and Dillion started to giggle."

Tommy widen his eyes at that and smiled softly walking over to his daughter and first grandchildren with his wife. "Look at them…"

"So beautiful.." Kim smiled.

"And a present for the new borns." David walked over handing Hunter two small bear claw charms. "you put their names on there or ask me to okay?"

"Thank you Uncle David." Shayera yawned.

"Let's go huh?" May stated smiling.

"That was scary.."

"So what's there full name?" Trent questioned.

"Dillion Maxwell Bradley" Hunter stated.

"Dianna Marabeth Bradley." Shayera smiled.

"DMB...DMB...confusing.." Dustin stated.

* * *

There you go Fighting spirit, Kim find out, Baby shower, and the birth of Dillion and Dianna!


	21. Chapter 20: passion of conner

Hey! Here's the next chapter! We getting near the end and to the beginning of mystic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Rachel!

* * *

Chapter 20:

Passion of Conner

"There she is." Conner smiled, when him, Ethan, Trent, and Dante entered the school, all four noticed a young beautiful brunette girl known as Krista placing flyers on the walls. "The woman who will help me have Nix be the new Mrs. Conner McKnight."

"You might wanna give yourself a reality check." Ethan advised.

Conner rolled his eyes patting Ethan's shoulder. "Dude, don't be a hater just because I got the magic with ladies."

Dante shook his head and then patted Conner's shoulder. "Acting like you really like something doesn't impress her. It angers her. Take it from a friend of her's for a long time."

Trent nodded his head, even though he didn't know her for long, he understood her as if he known her for his whole life. "Yeah Conner, just be yourself. Plus, Krista she's deep not as deep as Nikkie, but you're…umm…"

"Not deep?" Ethan guessed.

Trent shook his head. "I didn't wanna say it…but yeah…."

"You guys are supposed to back me up, remember?" Conner smiled at Ethan, Dante, and Trent.

"Okay back up?" Dante asked. "One, Don't screw up. Two don't be like Desmond. Three, don't mess up. Four don't over think things. Ah…yeah forget the last one, but follow the three advice you'll be fine."

Conner raised an eyebrow and walked off. "Well observe." He walked over to Krista.

"20 bucks says Nix appears." Dante stated in a bored expression.

The two boys and shrug their shoulders agreeing to the bet.

* * *

Nix walked with Shayera to school. After a few weeks, Shayera was allowed back in school, of course it was easy for her, with only one class then to the new babies. Of course in return of a drive to school, Shayera agreed for Nix to see Hunter and her new home in Briarwood.

"So how's you and Conner Nix?" Shayera tilted her head to the left.

"Not good…apparently he's kinda full of himself. How am I always stuck with those kind of men?!" Nix groaned. "But I love him none the less."

"Well that's goo….oh.."

"what?" Nix turned her head and widened her eyes seeing Conner talking to Krista. "Okay…nothing bad could happen I mean he's not a cheater…right?"

Shayera shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go to class."

* * *

Dante tilted his head and held his palms out towards Trent and Ethan. "Pay up Nix is right there with Shay."

The two boys turned and noticed the young girl, sighing the two paid up just when Conner walked back and the girls are walking off.

* * *

After school, Nix was with her sister cousin and the new babies. Waitting for Hunter to come over so that they could visit the new home.

"I mean he' snot gonna go date another girl right?!" Nix stated looking at the two girls, trying to stay calm due to the babies. "I know he was a jock and so full of himself but I mean he changed right?"

May smiled softly and rubbed her sister's back. "Of course he changed Nix. He's probally asking her something."

"Krista…" Shayera frowned thinking about the name and gasped smiling softly. "Krista. She's kinda like you two!"

"How?" The twins tilted their heads slightly confused.

"Her love for nature, and I think Conner talked to her to get a feel of the nature and try to change so that you can like him more Nix."

Nix blinked a bit then frowned. "Idiot. I love him for him not someone who likes what I like! Where is he! Let me knock some sense into him!"

May sighed looking over at her cousin. "Look what you started Shay. Do you know if this Krista girl is doing anything at school so that we can get a straight answer?"

"I think she's having some kind of protest to protect a old tree that Randall wants to dig out." Shayera stated picking up Dillion and starts to feed him. "Eith you two can go or both can go while I stay and be a teen mom."

Before Nix could respond her morpher beeped. Looking at the two, the young pink ranger ran off. May tehn looked at her cousin. "so which one will have the morpher? I mean yeah Dillion came out first but…"

"Dillion most likely. If anything happens to him then Anna will have it."

"And if something happens to her?"

"More kids to come. Life is still young." Shayera smiled.

May rolled her eyes and saw Hunter walking in with his samurai morpher. "finished my homework. Shall we meet the Samurais?"

"Lets."

* * *

Nix walked over to Tommy and looks over at him. "Yeah uncle Tommy?"

"I'm gonna need you to do some nature love." Tommy looked over at his niece. "Can you do some scearching at the old tree at the school?"

Nix nodded her head slowly not sure what could be important but she agreed anyways. "Sure…but what for?"

* * *

After the protest, Nix walked over to the tree and placed her hand on the tree leaning her forehead on it's old bark using her animal spirit of the squirrel to understand this antique of a tree. "A fountain?"

"That's right pink ranger!"

The second daughter of the Truehearts turned around suddenly, narrowing her dark orbs. "Zeltrax but how?!"

Zeltrax laughed looking at the young girl. "None of your concern. Now move aside!"

"Hell no." Nix crouched ready to fight the black armour 'man'. "What kind of fountain is under this tree?!"

"None of your concern!"

At a distance Devin watched his classmate fight off Zeltrax amazed, realizing this could be good scoop he stumbled on getting his camera out. Looking up still trying to get his camera, Nix was on the ground groaning in pain and then the tree vanishing. "Uh oh.."

* * *

At Hayley's cyberspace, Trent was talking with Dante trying to get a sense on what his sisters were like back at their high school. "So basically they were Shayera's calming tools?"

"Yeah. Shay never could control her anger back then. But when comparing her to Desmond, she's the calm, smart, and more balanced while Desmond would just go out with out thinking."

Trent nodded his head, slowly leaning back on the couch, then looked over at Conner and Krista talking. "So you sure this is okay with Nix?"

"Nope!" Dante popped the 'p', leaning his chin on his hand. "She's not really emotional but she does take things the wrong way. A lot."

Just then Devin runs into the café in panicked. "Where's the rangers?! Nikkie was just attacked by Zeltrax but it got worse!"

All 5 rangers turned their heads towards Devin, in slight panicked, more so Conner.

"How could it get worse?" Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Well…after he finished off Nikkie he stole the tree!"

Hearing this Kirsta's eyes widened, and stood up quickly getting the attention of Conner, he looked over at the girl. "Where are you going?!"

"did you not hear what he said?" Krista questioned. "I have to go there right away!"

"But that's probably not a good idea." Conner stated, feeling sweat forming around his forehead thinking about Nix.

"Okay then. If your scared.."

"It's not that."

"then what? Did you not hear? Your girlfriend was hurt!" With that the girl ran off.

* * *

Shayera was fast asleep with her two babies asleep on the nice little bed that Ji pulled out for her. Hunter and May were meeting up with the other Samurai rangers to speak about the future and the fight with the nighlocks.

"I know it's gonna be difficult on all of us, stepping into our parents shoes but this is all to protect our family and the world." A young man with light brown hair stated looking at the other rangers.

Hunter nodded his head. "In truth, unliuke all of you I just found out about this not to long ago."

"I thought your parents would have told you." A young woman with blonde hair questioned.

"They died…and I'm not really their actual son I'm adopted." Hunter stated. "But from what I studied about this, it can be passed down to a child even if they not blood related."

A dark skin nodded his head approving what he heard. "It's good you studied. And learning all of this from books."

"I helped thank you very much." May huffed.

A darker hair man smiled. "So you already have kids huh? Aren't you a little young?"

"Yeah…but we love each other." Hunter stated. "But we never really introduced ourselves. I'm Hunter Bradley. The white ranger. The woman sleeping with the babies is my fiancée Shayera Oliver. The twins are Dillion and Dianna Bradley."

"I'm Maya Trueheart. Shayera is my cousin." She smiled pulling her wavy dark brown hair back. "I'm also the pink ranger."

"I'm Amanda Stilhouse." The blonde girl smiled at the group. "The yellow ranger."

"I'm Marus. The blue ranger."

"Carlos jr. The green ranger."

"Carlos jr?" Maya asked blinking. "Oh god…glad Shay is asleep."

Hunter looked down at the pink ranger slightly confused.

"Then that leaves me. Alexander Shiba. The red ranger." Alexander stated. "It's good to meet you all. Usually we don't meet until the Nighlocks arrive but it better like this."

Ji watched the group smiling.

After the battle for the tree, conner was sitting next to Nix talking to her, and explaining everything to her, while the others watched. It was unsure why Demsond and Rachel weren't in the battle, but all that counts is that they stopped evil again, and Conner clearing everything to his girl. Maybe this whole thing may end.

Maybe being the key word…..

* * *

I didn't know how to end it so yeah there. Also on second note. I couldn't resist that is if you could find out what I mean and where it is. Nut we are close to the end of this story and entering into Mystic Force. See you all soon!


	22. Chapter 21: Drawn into Danger

Hey guys! I just realized we are literally almost done with this story! So Expect a ranger to go and a ranger to come back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 21:

Drawn into Danger

"No."

"Shay...come on its not that bad." Nix smiled looking at the odd color on her phone. "Oh! How about this one?"

The young mother looked over and rolled her eyes. "Nix. That's the same color to my mom and dads room back at our old home. Besides they sharing a room. Oh look Trent made a goal."

Nix turned her head while rocking the sleeping Dillion and smiled seeing her little brother beating her boyfriend in his own sport. "Ha! Go Trent!"

"Hey I thought you were suppose to cheer me on Nix!" Conner called over frowning at the young woman.

"Tough love!"

"Ha!" Shayera laughed and rocked her daughter.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Conner questioned Trent looking at him.

"I used to play in a league when I was little." Trent stated while walking over to see the babies. "Guess I still got a few good moves."

"Great. I need a practice partner." Conner smiled.

Ethan sat next to Shayera looking at Dianna and tilted his head. "She looks like a dude..."

SMACK!

Nix, Trent, Conner, all flinched when Shayera slapped the blue ranger on the head. "Be quiet! She still a baby and can barely see anything."

"You never mess with a mama bear and her cubs." Conner stated.

Nix rolled her eyes looking at the red ranger. "Actually a mama leopard. Or mamas all over."

"Right..." Conner stated then looked over at Trent. "You wanna practice tomorrow at 10?" The soccer player questioned.

"I can't. Carson Brady's gonna be at Cyber cafe to sign his latest graphic novel. There's no way I'm missing that."

"Isn't he like your total comic book god?" Ethan questioned the white ranger.

"He's the best." Trent smiled.

"Well I have to go. We moving to the house soon we just need to paint it." Shay stated picking up her twins carriers. "Nix you coming?"

"Yup." Nix waved the guys goodbye running after her cousin.

* * *

"Awesome! The twins room is looking great!" Dante smiled looking at Desmond, Jake, May, and Nix. "You think Shay will approve?"

May looked at the room. The main wall was crimson while the two wall borders one on top and the other on the bottom was silver. "Yeah. So if I remember Shay telling me Dillion is on the left." The eldest Trueheart stated pointing to the left. "And Diana is on the right. Where's my boo. I called him asking if he could get the two name tags for me. I left it at the academy."

"Boo?" Desmond questioned looking at his cousin. "You mean Cam is boo?"

Jake smirked and looked at the woman. "Cameyboo~"

May rolled her eyes and checked her phone walking off to the front door to check if the former ranger was there.

Nix smiled but then frowned hearing her morphed going off. The three guys looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?

"Nix I need your help. The others got stuck in a comic book. I need you to come help me. Grab Desmond and Dante of they there with you."

"On it Trent." The pink ranger looked over at the two boys. "You heard him. Lets go."

"Right."

* * *

Nix groaned drawing on the paper while the others were in the comic book. She groaned more realizing how much she missing the fun. After a while Carson was Greer and the rangers appeared back in the real world.

"Great." Nix smiled. "Time to join the fun."

* * *

Back at briarwood May placed the name tag "Dillion Maxwell Bradley" on the baby boy side while Cam placed the name tag "Dianna Marabeth Bradley on her side. Shayera was in the kitchen area which was upstairs while the rooms were downstairs.

Hunter smiled wrapping his arms around his fiancée shoulder and kisses her cheek. "You like it? There's no going back now."

Shayera smiled and nodded her head walking to the counter and feels it. "So good. There's still room though right? I mean for us and a guest rooms, then rooms for when the twins grow up and want separate rooms."

"Yes. Yes. There's enough room." Hunter rolled his eyes kissing her cheek and smiles. "So we officially move in after prom and graduation right?"

"Yup then we can get married. In three years."

"One."

"Three take it or leave it." Shayera stated.

"Fine. Where's my babies anyways."

"Uh you mean our babies?" Shayera looked at her fiancé with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling softly Hunter asked, "Where's our babies?"

"My parents. See was it that hard?"

"Cool." Hunter smiled and kissed her cheek again, ignoring that last part she said. "So you gonna open up your new studio soon?"

"Yeah." She smiles softly looking at her ring. "I vote for a water front wedding."

"You and water I thought Tori called it."

"Fine Winter!"

The thunder ranger rolled his eyes and led the young mother out to look at the other parts of their new home.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! For all of you who enjoy Hunter and Shayera moments get ready for lots more to come!


	23. Chapter 22: House of cards

Now a warning. This chapter doesn't really follow the episode. In all truth I don't like this episode but it's crucial to the story. Only three chapters left.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 22:

House of Cards.

"So we have Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Brontosaurus, what are some more herbivores from that era?" Tommy questioned looking at his class.

The rangers were in their science class. Shayera sat there looking at the devastated Ethan then at Devin. Normally the former ranger would feel sorry for them but with their reason all she could do was roll her eyes. Looking at her cousin the young woman whispered to Nix. "Prom shopping tonight?"

Nix smirked and nodded her head. Looking back at her. "Yeah."

"Ethan? Ethan you alright?" Tommy frowned looking at the blue ranger. "Could someone tell me what's wrong?"

Kira raised her hand speaking, "Its principle Randall. She confiscated Ethan, and Devin's Dragon Wars cards."

"Dragon wars?" Tommy frowned looking at the two teens. "Isn't that a children's game?"

"Come on!" Ethan exclaimed. "It's a strategy game for all ages."

Shayera rolled her eyes and looked down at her clock and sighed. Nix smiled patting her cousins back getting some confused looks from Rachel and Desmond.

"You two going somewhere?" Rachel questioned.

"Prom shopping. You wanna come?" Shayera questioned.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head. "Sure."

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll go with Dante."

The three girls rolled their eyes and walked off when the bell rings. The three rangers looked at each other then at the abandon pink Dino gem. "We'll meet you at the mall Shay." Rachel called.

The former ranger nodded her head and ran off. After making sure she young woman was gone, all three looked at each other while Nix held the pink Dino gem looking at the couple. "so how did this exactly get off of me? I mean I thought it was suppose to stay on."

Rachel shrug her shoulder crossing her arms. "I don't know, but I think it felt your time is done and that it's time for shay to come back."

Desmond nodded his head. "She was the original owner so I think we should give it to her when we see her."

* * *

At the mall The four teens were sitting together outside eating their lunch. Shayera felt the uncomfortable mood going around. Her brown eyes looked to Nix, then to Rachel and finally to Desmond. "What's going on here…Why did you three ask to eat out here…after getting our stuff?"

Desmond took a deep breath, looking at his younger sister. "The gem…popped out from Nix."

"What?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, looking at Shayera. "Shay what he means is that, the gem wants you back."

"Yeah." Nix held the gem up to her cousin, then hand it over to her. "Time for you to be back in spandex cuz."

Shayera smiled and took it, then sighed seeing it glowing in her hand then goes back to being a braclet. "Feels…"

"Nice?"

"Weird?"

"Both?"

"Trouble." Shayera stated, then just like that the braclet beeped. Looking at the other rangers, Rachel answered it.

"Rachel here."

"Need your help Ruby Dragon is on the loose!"

"On it." Rachel looked up smling. "Lets go!"

* * *

The three rangers ran out just to see Trent trying to take on the Ruby Dragon alone. Looking at the two Shayera stayed behind taking out her bow and arrow, aiming for the monster.

"Lets'g go Rachel."

"right behind you Des."

After the battle, and after the surprises on seeing Shayera back in the spandex, all the rangers were looking at Trent, waiting to hear what he has to tell.

"So this secret Trent. Spill it." Shayera stated crossing her arms.

Trent looked at his team mates and sighed. "I guess now's the time to tell…"

"We're your friends." Kira smiled at Trent. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Demsond nodded his head, then looked over at Dante. "Yeah, I mean look at Dante."

The gold ranger nodded his head. "Yeah. I mean if somehow Anton is Mesogog, then well it be slightly bad, but that can't happen."

Trent looked up at the team with a small guilty look.

"Oh…"

"No it's nothing like that Dante." Trent stated. "I went to Mesogog's lab by myself with out help, to get Ethan's card back."

Shayera shrug her shoulders. "Okay."

* * *

The next day, after the second battle, and final battle against the Ruby Dragon. Shayera walked with the other rangers ignoring what they were talking about/ She was only thinking about what Trent's true secret was about. She looks up seeing Anton with Trent. Her frown deepen, seeing Trent's non real father.

"Hey Anton." Tommy smiled, seeing Anton looking at him. "How are you?"

"Tommy." Anton smiled, taking Tommy's hand. "Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why?" Tommy asked his eyes narrowing. "You interested?"

Shayera rolled her eyes, and walked off then whispered to Trent. "I know Anton is Mesogog." With that the young girl walked off just when Anton's watch beeped. Stopping, Shayera turned around, frowning.

Demsond looked up at his sister sensing what she knew, and he nodded his head, holding Rachel's hand. Looking up at her boyfriend, the silver ranger frowned. "She figured it out before we did."

Tommy widen his eyes. "Mesogog…"

Shayera walked back grabbing Trent's hand, and streaked off the same with Desmond and Rachel leaving everyone in awestruck.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	24. Chapter 23: Test of Trust

The third to last chapter guys! I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 23:

Test of Trust.

Nix sat with everyone at the dino lab while Shayera, Desmond, and Rachel were out, talking with Trent. She looked down listening to the team stating things about untrust. She then looked at Tommy as he walked off, and whispered under breath. "Hypercritic."

Dante rolled his eyes looking at Nix. "Listen to what your boyfriend saying."

"Silent mode on. Tough love."

* * *

Trent looked over at Shayera, and Desmond while Rachel was out looking for David. "What is it…if it's about Anton then.."

Shayera shook her head. "No…well kinda. Listen we understand why you did this. I was slightly upset when we saw you with Anton. But you still love him. I understand. Trent…can you explain to us why you kept this secret?"

Demsond nodded his head, and patted his cousin's shoulder. "Yeah. Care to explain?" Trent looked at the two and sighed. "alright…but can I say one thing?"

"Yeah."

"Nice house."

"Explain."

Trent sighed hoping he could get away.

* * *

Nix raised her eyes looking at the group, and smiled. "So how you all feel knowing Demsond and Shayera were rangers before?"

Kira looked at the two boys and shrug her shoulders. "Surprised. I mean they followed Dr. O's foot steps."

Conner nodded his head. "Yeah, but then Shay handing you her powers…"

Nix smiled. "Yeah. Listen guys you have to understand why."

Rachel walked up looking at the rangers sitting down. "Listen In understand if it's hard…but he's a team mate. Think back to Dr. O. He was evil, he kept secrets. Kim left while pregnant with Des and Shay."

"But tha…"

"Don't tell me that's different!" Rachel yelled, looking at them. "Remember who saved Dr. O from Zeltrax?! Trent! Who helped us in time of trials?! Trent! Who helped us in the comic world? Trent! So Tell me how that doesn't help and how he's untrust worthy!"

Conner looked down after being chewed out by Rachel. Ethan sighed, while Kira sat down feeling guilty doubting her long time crush.

"I'm not done yet!" Rachel called out walking towards conner and jabs his chest. "Your brother joined the academy but only told you he did because he drop! He won't tell you if he was still in there if it wasn't for a promise! Trent is the same way! He still feels grateful for Anton taking him in! So you think back!"

"Rachel. I love you." Shayera walked over hugging Rachel. "Your so awesome!"

"Did you chew Trent out?"

"I put Aunt Shila in shame."

"WHAT!" Nix and Dante screamed.

Shayera smiled softly. "Yup! I'm so good."

Trent walked over just when Tommy walked in rubbing his arm. "Anton Mercer was my only family before I found who my birth family was. I felt like I had so much to thank him I decided to fight with you guys until he was freed of the mutant freak." Trent sighed then looked over at Shayera then at everyone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog. Anton thought he could handle this on his own, so did I. Now I know I was wrong."

"Anton Mercer was my friend." Tommy started. "I understand your loyalty. The question is now. Do they."

Trent glanced over at his friends, the fate of him being a ranger on their hands. "Look being a ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't wanna lose that. Trust. Me."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Conner scoffed.

Shayera growled, and tried to walk over to him, luckily Desmond held her back.

"So let me prove it." Trent begged.

Just then the computer beeped, showing a monster in the city. "Here's your chance to prove it." Tommy stated.

Shayera sat down watching the others morph and run off. Nix then sat next to her, looking at her cousin. "So why we all staying back?"

"It's up to them to trust Trent." Shayera stated. "Besides I'm sure it'll be fine."

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah. Thanks for giving me the lessons Shay."

Shayera laughed, and held her arms out to Dante. "Good job at acting Dante!"

Dante smiled and walked over hugging her back. "So all our gems including yours are dead?"

Shay nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Wait..what!" Nix looked over at the former ranger.

Demsond nodded his head. "Yeah, we used the gems to help awaken Trent's animal spirit. Now it's up to them."

Shayera smiled nodding her head. "Yeah."

* * *

After the battle all rangers were in the Dino Lab. Shayera smiled seeing everything coming back together then at Desmond, and her group knowing their part of this adventure is over. "We still need to help them with the final battle."

"Behind the scenes sis?" Desmond smiled looking at her.

"Cougar and leopard? Oh yeah." Shayera laughed high-fiving her brother.

"We'll be in here when it comes to it." Dante smiled flipping his now powerless gem up and down. "Besides, gold wasn't my fave color."

The group laughed, and smiled at the group of rangers. Desmond then raised his hand. "50 on that Dad finds out we aren't rangers any more."

"60 that aunt kim does." Nix stated.

Shayera smirked. "100 on Dad already knows but acts like he doesn't."

"Deal."

"Wait what?" Dante frowned.

* * *

Look out for the end chapters! What you think about the 4 losing their powers? See you all soon!


	25. Chapter 24: Thunder Struck Pt1

Hey guys! This is the second to last chapter! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Dislcaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel

* * *

Chapter 24:

Thunder Struck Pt1

"Prom, then graduation huh?" Hunter looked down at his fiancée, who was laying her head on his lap in her parents living room. "And your not a ranger anymore, you and Des, Rachel, and Dante all lost their powers when helping Trent."

Shayera nodded her head, yawning a bit. "Yeah…never thought being a mom would be so hard." She then looked up at her fiancé and smiled softly at him. "You gonna come with me to prom?"

"Of course." He kissed her softly, just in time for Nix to run in with Rachel all excited.

"shay! Shay! Shay! Great news!" The former ranger grabbed her cousin's wrist and puled her up by force, which in turn caused the leopard master to groan. "Trent is planning on asking Kira out!"

"SHHH! Dillion and Dianna are sleeping." The brunett scolded. "And cool. Rachel? What's with the face?"

The former silver ranger looked up and smirked a bit. "I had to ask Des to the prom. He said yes."

Hunter rolled his eyes, and sat up. "I'm going to check on the babies. Let's hope having Derek watching them was a good idea."

"Meh, he watched the triplets before. Which reminds me they turning one soon." Sherya looked up blinking a bit. "wow…already they turning one…and Derek is gonna be what 8…9? I don't know."

Nix laughed and sat down next to her. "Dante and Desmond are down at the lab. Dante decided to let you take a break of the tech stuff so he's with Hayley learning it, and at the same time teaching Desmond on what to do. How will he survive with the silver guardians?"

"Don't know. But I'm sure he'll do fine." Rachel stated sitting next to Nix and smiled softly. "I never got a good look at the ring let me see."

Smirking, Shayera held out her hand, the nice silver diamond ring sat nicely on her left ring finger sparkling in the light. Nix whistled at the ring. "Man..such a nice ring. So where and when the wedding gonna be?"

"Not sure yet. I wanted snow but you can't really get snow out here. Tori already called for the water, May called for the ninja academy."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Theres always the forest or the first place you all met."

Shayera blinked and looked up. "Uh…um.."

Just then Derek ran in pulling his older sister's hand. "Shay shay Shay!"

"Yes?"

"Hunter wants you!"

"Okay…" With that Shayera walked off towards her room where the twins are.

* * *

Down at the dino lab, Dante and Desmond watched the rangers fight against Zeltrax. The former green ranger tilted his head confused. "Woman? What woman?"

Dante shook his head. "I have no clue. My main question is why would he have a woman hostage? Usually it's one of our own right?"

"Yeah." Desmond leaned back watching the group fight the improved Zeltrax. "Fun fun fun. Man now I miss fighting."

"To dangerous."

Demsond let out a small laugh. "Yeah yeah." He then looked up but almost fell off. "ELSA!"

"No! It can't be Elsa! Why she there?!" Dante stood up staring at the woman.

Desmond quickly contacted Tommy. "Dad bring her in…who knows what's going on."

* * *

Later on the group including the woman now known as Ella, who was now asleep. Hayley scanned her while Tommy looked over at his nephew wanting answers. "Trent do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, Mesogog was powering up a laser that would turn humans into mmutant dinosaurs." Trent stated. "He drained Elsa of her energy to power the beam, which I guess returned her to Ella."

Desmond scoffed a bit looking at the sleeping Ella. "I doubt even with her that won't be enough."

Hayley nodded her head. "Desmond's right that's not gonna be enough."

Trent looked down then back up at the group. "He's going to use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power."

"Excuse me." Dante blinked. "Going to use them? How?"

"I'm going to give them to him."

Desmond blinked. He then looked over at Dante who bit his lip. Before either of them spoke Conner opened his mouth. "I'm not giving anyone my Dino Gem."

"Just hear me out." The white ranger stated. "You wanna get on that island, Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I could open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process…and I can rescue Anton."

"No wa-"

"Sure!"

The five rangers turned their head towards Desmond who was smiling softly. "If it's the only way we'll do it."

"It's to risky." Tommy stated.

"Oh and not like you going out to save the first rangers power coins when yours were draining out was risky dad?"

Dante laughed while Tommy looked at his son knowing he was right. Desmond smirked. Kira nodded her head, looking at Trent. "He's gonna get that thing going anyways, this could be our only chance."

Dante watched the rangers hand Trent their gems over for the plan. Desmond left to do a "secret" plan of their own. The former gold ranger walked over to Ella as she stirred awake. It wasn't long until she woke up.

* * *

Outside Nix and May waited for Trent, spotting the white ranger, the twin sisters stopped him. "Hold it Trent." May stated looking at her youngest sibling.

Trent looked at the two girls confused, with a slight frown he asked "What you two doing here?"

"Des told us what your doing." Nix placed a hand on his shoulder. "We not letting you do this alone. We're coming with you."

"It's to dangerous." He stated sternly.

May shrug her shoulder looking at him straight in the eyes. "It's our duty as older sisters to watch you and help you. We lost that chance once. And we are NOT going to loose that chance again."

Nix nodded her head. "Yeah besides, we still have to thank Anton for taking care of you."

Knowing theres no way out, Trent nodded his head giving in. "Alright…let's go guys."

* * *

Later, Desmond, Shayera, and Kim stood near Tommy's jeep looking at the rangers. Kim walked over and kissed her husband. "Be careful."

Tommy smiled and nodded his head. "Alright. I will."

Shayera walked up to her dad holding her twin babies. "Come back dad. Say bye to papa."

The black ranger smiled and kissed his two grandkids heads, then looked at Desmond. "Protect your mom, sisters, brothers, niece and nephew."

Desmond nodded his head. "I understand."

"I mean it Desmond." Tommy sternly said looking at his eldest son.

Desmond nodded his head, with a stern look. "I know."

Tommy nodded and started the jeep driving off towards their destination. Shayera watched then looked at Demsond. "explain the plan Des."

"Plan what plan?" Kim frowned at her two kids.

Demsond smiled softly. "Well Nix and May went with Trent to save Anton. Me Rachel, Dante, and Shay are all gonna go where they'll meet up with dad and the others. From there Rachel and Shay will be bait luring in Zeltrax."

"Bait…great." Shayera rolled her eyes, and smiled handing the twins over to her mother. "We'll be safe mom."

"I know you will. The question is who's driving. If Dante's driving I won't allow it."

"It's Jay."

"No."

"Des?"

"No."

"Rachel?"

No."

"Derek?" Desmond questioned.

The two woman turned their head towards the cougar master confused. "Derek?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Shay?"

"Deal."

Shayera rolled her eyes, and took Desmond's keys heading to his car. "Grab Dante and Rachel. We have to hurry."

"On it!"

* * *

Nix looked around frowning, then behind her. "We…are stuck."

"no really!" May groaned, then looked over at Trent and Anton. "You two okay?"

"Yeah."

"IP!"

"English!"

"Invisible thingy!"

May shrug her shoulders and helped up anton. "Lead the way Nix…wait…No."

"It only a few feet away." Nix stated.

"The last time I let you lead we got lost!"

"That was different!"

Trent groaned, looking at his sister. "Let's just go!"

"fine you lead!" The twins yelled.

Anton looked at the twins then at Trent still trying to understand how the three are triplets.

* * *

Desmond ran over with Dante towards the Rangers. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah…" Conner stated.

"He can't be gone.." Kita cried after the invisiprotal closed.

Dante bit his lip and leaned over to Demsond. "Your aunt is going to kill us."

Desmond nodded his head slightly scared.

"It's not as if he's gonna fall out of the sky." Ethan scoffed, then glanced upwards, watching if Trent will fall out just like before with Kira and Rachel. The yellow ranger gave him an annoyed look which he responded to, "What? Last time it worked!"

Desmond smiled thinking about walking into the area Maya described. Just then a green light flashed, Nix, May, Anton, and Trent fell out of an invisiportal. While May fell and Dante catching her, poor Desmond was crushed by Trent. Nix and Anton landed on their feet.

"See." Ethan smiled, and tried to hide his laugh, seeing the same outcome to Desmond. "Even better actually."

"Ethan…shut up.." Desmond groaned out, as Trent helped up his cousin. "I was suppose to catch Nix…how did you end up landing on me?"

Trent shrugged his shoulders and smiled a bit. "so this happened to you before?"

"I…tell you later." Desmond stated, but then was pushed away by Kira who hugged Trent out of pure joy, but then let go.

"Uh…sorry." She looked down while Trent smiled at her. The Twins poked each other making small bets.

* * *

Meanwhile Shayera and Rachel walked around looking about. "So...you think they landed okay?"

"50 Trent landed on Desmond."

"50 Anton landed on Desmond."

"Deal."

* * *

Hey guys! I decided to put some humor near the end! For this and the next chapter! Review about what was your favorite part of the story! Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 25: Thunder struck pt2

Hey guys! Here's the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Rachel.

* * *

Chapter 25:

Thunder struck pt2

The rangers entered the Dino lab, but were in shock. The whole area was destroyed. Desmond walked in looking around. "Hope mom is alright…"

Dante nodded his head. "I'm sure he didn't go up stairs….wait."

"What happened?" Kira questioned walking around the former lab.

"It's trashed!" Ethan yelled.

"Ella…" Tommy whispered and started to look, gaining odd looks from his son, and niece.

Conner glanced down, noticing something blinking and beeping. "What's this?" He asked picking up the object.

"It's like a black box. I keep a security camera in it." Hayley explained, taking the box.

Everyone minus Desmond was watching the small screen. Desmond placed his hand on the ground getting a small sense of an animal spirit appearing.

"Des! Come over here!" Nix called for her cousin, who sighed walking over.

The cougar master looked over her shoulder, seeing Derek coming between Ella and Zeltrax. Just when Zeltrax was about to attack, the second son summoned his animal spirit of the panther. With Derek only being a child and untrained, Zeltrax managed to dodge, and take both Ella and Derek.

"This is all my fault…" Anton sighed. "I should've stopped him…"

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him." Trent stated, covering Desmond mouth.

"Trent's right, Anton." Tommy stated patting Anton's shoulder.

Demsond walked off with Nix, and Dante. "We have to tell Shayera before anything happens."

Nix nodded her head and started to run off with the other two men following her.

* * *

Shayera stood next to Rachel slightly spurprise to see her brother cousin and friend running up to them. "What's wrong?"

"Zeltrax took Ella, and Derek." Dante stated.

"Ella is the human and good version of Elsa." Nix continued.

"Derek can use his animal spirit and it's a Panther." Desmond finished.

Shayera blinked, then looked at Rachel who looked at her then, back at them. "Anything else?"

"What…?" Desmond asked. "Shouldn't you be angry…."

"I told Derek to get captured. We can track him where Zeltrax is." Shayera stated.

"Let's go then!" Desmond yelled and started to run, with Shayera looking at the tracker on Derek.

Dante watched them, and ran back to the Dino lab knowing Tommy should know what's happening.

* * *

Some how The four teens dodge the battle with Zeltrax. Shayera ran towards Derek and hugged him tightly. She looked up noticing Mesogog, and stood up looking at Desmond.

"Desmond take your cousin, sister, brother Rachel and Ella out of here and to safety we'll handle this." Tommy stated.

The cougar master nodded his head, and guided the others to safety. "Derek take Ella to safety, time to do our part."

Derek nodded his head. "This is from Uncle Wes and uncle Eric." The young boy handed the eldest son, a box, with a blaster in it. "They said you should start practicing."

Desmond smirked and took it. "Let's go girls."

Shayera smiled, and ran off using her gymnastics skills to climb up, while Rachel stood next to Demsond, while Nix followed Shayera.

Demsond watched as the lifter came down. "Okay Rachel wish me luck."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Go on. Make sure it'll give good sparks up there."

The former ranger nodded his head, and ran towards the lifter getting the blaster ready, and aimed it towards Mesogog. Pulling the trigger, he watched Mesogog getting hit making a great open for Tommy. "go get them Rangers."

Shayera smiled watching, them. "Guess we have some people watching."

"Who?"

* * *

After the battle, the twins ran over with Derek following them. The ranger's suits glowed and disappeared Derek ran towards his dad and hugged his legs tightly shaking just a bit. "Everyone okay?" Tommy asked hugging his son back.

"I feel…different." Conner stated looking at the dino gems."

"Yeah like…normal" Trent stated.

"Me too…" Kira agreed.

"It's gone…" Ethan widen his eyes looking at his gem. "The powers gone."

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog." Tommy stated holding the shaken Derek close. "They're ancient artifacts now that'll look great in a museum."

Shayera nudge Nix who turned her head, noticing Cassidy, Devin, Ella, and Rachel behind them. "Hello rangers."

Rachel walked over towards Desmond and hugged him. "She didn't know."

"Then…how…" Desmond started.

"I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person." Devin explained a smile appearing on his face.

"this is like the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy smiled, hugging Devin. "And we got it all on tape!" She showed the tape causing e veryone to frown, Trent, and Nix had to hold Shayera back from punching the girl. "You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this…but I'm giving it to you." Cassidy smiled, and handed the tape to Tommy.

"Wait. Cassidy passing up the scoop of a lifetime?" Kira blinked. "Why?"

"Because you're my friends." Cassidy smiled. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us."

Ethan smiled towards Cassidy. "I always knew there was a heart deep down there somewhere."

"Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it." Cassidy said glancing at Devin. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

"We're off to prom" Devin finished, walking off with Cassidy.

Shayera smiled, but frowned. "We should head off too."

* * *

The next night Shayera stood next to Hunter during the prom. She smiled, holding his hand, and looked over at Desmond and Rachel. "So cute."

"Yeah, speaking of cute. Look Nix and Conner."

Shayera turned her head, and smiled seeing her cousin and the former red ranger. "Well then…"

* * *

There it is. The last chapter of this story. For those who been following, favorite, or reviewed thank you! Check out for the sequel: "Mist is to Fog as..."! Enjoy!


End file.
